Dragged Back In
by Lady Anaia Lionel
Summary: It starts when an familiar god is found in Veiri's neck of the woods. A reminder of a life she left behind, but it seems to have come back to haunt her. May things be repaired and left quiet, or shall her peace fall apart and she be dragged back into a world where war and pain are most frequent? Is there any rest to be found for the woman? VeirixLoki and VeirixHawkeye just all over
1. Chapter 1: Feeling the First Frost

**This is my little Loki fanfic with an OC who isn't really an OC so much when you figure out whom she is. Creative license with a character of Norse Mythology :D**

**Please enjoy my story!**

**Characters obviously do not belong to me (well Veiri sort of does.)**

* * *

Feeling the First Frost

Shadows held a brisk sort of coolness about them, carrying with them the scent of leaves when they fell from their trees and littered the ground in a flaming carpet of golds, crimsons, and coppers. Sunlight that filtered through the gaps would light those colors in their brilliance before time and trampling muddled them right into the browns of winter. Mid-October type of weather meaning that people would be gearing up for hunting, Halloween, and Holidays that would arrive months following.

Today, Veiri was going to check on something that seemed to be screaming at her senses. The entire forest surrounding her home had been turned wary. Panicked even much like they became when a hunter who was not allowed had come onto her property. Without a worry, the woman had taken it upon herself to check. A woman who had a tall sort of stature that nearly hit six foot and lean muscle that was supple and it held the delicate curvature of femininity and endowments that made most women jealous. Blonde hair was wavy and long, pulled back at the base of her neck and braided to reveal the gentle sweeping features to a jawline that looked like a hidden edge if things went violent.

For now though, that sharp edge was sheathed with the visual appearance of gentle patience that emanated from the cornflower blues scanning the area. It was growing quieter with every step as she drew closer to the source. Far too quiet for it to be a hunter, perhaps something injured like a bear. Bears were often injured and most did not enjoy being near them. Boot covered steps would move onwards with a wary step just in case the source was violent. Not that she appeared dressed for any sort of battle, no, the woman was dressed in a rather plain white jacket over a white tank top and jeans. The most dangerous part about her simply seemed to be the black steel-toed boots she wore and, perhaps to the trained eye, the readied stance she carried about herself.

With the intent on finding a wounded animal, she instead found a fallen tree leaning heavily on another. It seemed as though to have been that way for days and the other trees had long decided that they would support its kin even if fallen to rot away. At least in its passing it could eventually corrode into something to help the rest of the forest. Although, that would be hard to do with a body slung over its trunk as if being the very source of its demise.

There was a frown settling onto her features as she slowly moved to approach the tree, boot soles soon met bark as she climbed onto its precariously balanced truck. Instantly she stilled as there was a creak and groan. Obviously further movements would have to be taken with care. Further movements were made with a crouched crawl, fingers feeling the texture of the bark. It helped to assure that she had a good grip to keep from falling off as she moved higher up and soon there were branches to work around.

Form worked around the branches carefully with hands gripping the bases as an anchor. Soon she would arrive to the body and what first struck her hard was the style of clothes wrapped around the form. Black leather, golden trims and a vibrant emerald green cloak. All of it near perfect except for the telltale marring marks of battle and a sort of dust clinging to fabrics. There was a golden helm on this one, or at least their used to be as it had long fallen down and was dangling off one of the snapped branches that also held the arm of the being. It was hard to tell facial features at all, but she could see there was black hair mussed up likely from crashing into a tree.

How had someone dressed in such garb crash into a tree? Had not the appropriate paths been broken? The news had, after all, gotten down to her through the grapevine. It was a matter that did not bother her at that moment, after all she had long taken Earth as her home. Veiri had long become acclimated, thus she only had a rather fuzzy memory of things that were important to that old place. It did not matter right then, what mattered was her figuring out a way to safely remove the being from the tree whose identity she did not check yet. The tree was groaning more with the continued weight added onto it.

It was time to move. With great care, she had slung the form's arm across her shoulders and gripped the wrist tightly while the other hand reached down and looped around the back of the waist. Hands were full so the helm would have to wait for her to get it. Unless some animal stole it to make a nest out of. Actually, it would be a rather appropriate retribution for the destruction of the tree. Legs swung over the side of the tree from her current height and she let herself slide off with the unconscious body and the drop was made quick and for her painless. The unconscious form did not seem to react at all with the way his legs were thrashed onto the ground like a rag doll. If anything _was_ broken, then she would fix it.

The sudden release of weight on the tree left a loud groaning before it settled without falling. A small relief, given how things could have ended with far more trouble. Standing to her full height, Veiri found the form she supported was taller than even her, legs dragging on the ground. It was a good thing that her home was very close, else the trip would have proved painful for the one she was toting along. The part that would have been most troublesome was the fact that so much movement could have likely woken up the man to a perfect stranger. Shock would do no good, although prolonged unconsciousness likely did no good either. Something to fix later when home was returned to.

Just as expected, it did not take to get home. It was like an old practiced motion that still clung to her as she came upon the home. Said home was rather large for one who lived alone. Worn grey-toned slats of wood lining the outside of the walls with their natural knots in the wood to give it character. Shutters were a light grey as well, painted in such a shade to look almost silver. Front porch had no railing which was just as well, allowing her to climb onto the foot high ledge from any direction. The stripped trunks that held her porch up were decorated with carved leaf designs that appeared to still be in the process of being made. All in all her home felt comfortable and inviting to her, especially her front door painted to match her shutters and leaves carved in line vines. A quick shifting as she turned the knob and pushed the door open, threshold crossed before her boot kicked the door shut.

The inside was spacious and open in its structure for a single floored home. From where they stood it was a foyer that melted seamlessly into the living room on her right and the dining room on the left. Veiri veered right with boots thunking across hard wood floor until she was walking onto the thick brown rug and finally she laid the being down face up onto the large plush couch with russet leather covers. Finally, she was able to look at the face of her rescue and lightly tanned skin nearly paled at whom she saved.

It was a scuffed up face of one who looked like he was trapped in a nightmare. One who had been lost to the void likely was the sort to fall into such a frightful slumber. Must have drifted all the way there and happened across the first realm that came his way. The old habits came to fruition as thin fingers reached out to brush hair out of his face. This one was in pain of many sorts and it was likely he needed to be roused from nightmares. Gently she ran fingers over his forehead again with a soft whisper before a groan and the man was roused.

Dropping arm away, Veiri watched as eyes fluttered open and his own hand immediately went to his own head. A groan before vision apparently cleared and pale green eyes searched the room with obvious confusion. "Where am I?" Eyes then settled on her person and he asked the one thing that actually startled her, "Who are you?" Sure it had been years, but she knew the one before her was not the type to forget another. A frown formed as she did not get a chance to answer. The next words blurted were already confirming suspicions, "Who am I?" The being before her had no recollection of who or what he was nor of the woman who stood at his side.

It did not take her long to come up with a sliver of a plan. After all, she was what some could call a healer. Healers protected the hurt and scared, both of which this man was. Lips parted and her voice was gentle and musical in nature as if to give a lullaby, "My name is Veiri and this is my home. Your name is Kolin. We are old friends." White lies would have to do for now until she could sit down and come up with a better plan.

In all of her years, Veiri had never expected to have Loki, the God of Mischief in her home.

After Veiri had spoken, she waited to see the reaction of such. "Kolin's" voice sounded weak with exhaustion and just a little bewildered at being so lost. Those light eyes met with hers as he started to speak again, "We… are friends? I should thank you then. I am sorry for not recalling I fear I have lost my memories." It was a voice void of malicious intent and one very rarely heard by those whom had ever met the man. Such a voice could not do anything but bring a smile to her lips at old memories.

"Do not worry, Kolin I am a patient woman. I am sure it was just the shock. Soon enough you shall regain those memories and you will be on your way." Head turned to regard the clock hanging over the mantle of the fireplace that was comfortably close to the couch. Nearly noon which meant it would have been a good idea for one to eat. Blue orbs flicked back towards the man as she offered a hand to assist in his standing, "How about we eat? I am sure you must be starved."

The cool hand took her hand as he was assisted to standing. The height given was only a little bit above hers. For a little bit they stood looking to the other, studying. Kolin studied her simply to try to see if anything about her jogged his memory. For some reason he did not feel as lost as one should when they were lost. No, she made him feel safe with the familiarity that he could not place. Veiri simply watched him with a patient smile as that powdery blue met with the worn green. A shade of green that reminded her of weathered jade stone statues. It had been such a long time since such a gaze was shared, although the expression he held towards her was far different than this lost soul. Thoughts drifted to those times until she was drawn back out of it when the cool thin lips pressed against the back of her hand.

Instantly, a blush came to her cheeks in a very faint sort of color. Well, no one had certainly ever done that in a long time. Hand was withdrawn and composure regained as she gave a raised brow, "What was that for, if I may so inquire?"

A sort of apologetic smile as though he assumed to have offended her, "I am sorry, I had just thought it would be a polite way to show my thanks. Don't know why but it simply felt as though the correct thing to do. I shall not repeat such actions if you so wish." It was far too sweet and she started to laugh with the nice ring to her voice that rang through the home.

"Oh no, do not worry about it. You have done it before, it just still catches me off guard. After all, not many go around kissing the hand of the lady-folk. Some habits die hard with certain cultures and others die as easily as a candle flame." Veiri moved towards her door to start slipping her boots off to reveal rather obnoxiously orange and pink striped socks with bright yellow toes and heels.

A brow was raised towards this rather bright splash of color, a smile forming to keep from uttering a word. After all, she may have had the hideously color-clashing socks, but he was wearing a _cape_. Really should have asked why he was wearing such strange clothes, although they felt oddly meant for him. Strange. Quietly he went to follow suit of her movements, boots slipped off beside hers to reveal bare feet. It was a wonder there were not blisters on his feet.

Shrugging his shoulders, Kolin straightened to follow after the waiting woman into the kitchen that was placed right of the hardwood-floored dining room. Stepping into the kitchen felt both seamless and yet as though it was another world. No doors just the wall that intersected with the one that ran out to the living room while the other was open with a little island of a counter and pots and pans hanging down over that. Lining walls were the usual furnishings of a kitchen. Wide counter tops in the warm colors of oranges with specs of red and a glittery specks of gold. Dishwasher, a large basin of a sink split in two. Gas stove with the coils to heat pots sat onto it. There was the standard white refrigerator and even a large pantry cabinet off to the side.

Over the stove were goldenrod painted cabinets on either side of a white microwave and more cabinets over the rest of the countertops except for the sink where a chained light hung down to assist when the tall window did not offer enough natural lighting. It was here that she had begun to fish out plates and a knife before immediately going to the refrigerator to draw out several lunch meats, lettuce, tomatoes, and cheese. All of this was laid out onto the counter before she drew out bread from the curved bread box near the stove. Veiri quickly got to work with making the sandwiches, not even asking a question of what he wanted on it.

It was impossible not to believe that she knew him with the confidence she gave off while making the meal. Seeming to know exactly how much of each thing to put onto the sandwich with unwavering movements. The woman continued through the kitchen with such familiarity such as drawing out her glasses with almost a distracted thoughtful gaze. Pouring the juice from a container into glasses before dropping ice into them. Veiri soon was finished and started to put away the items she had gotten out, soon finding that Kolin was helping her instead of remaining stagnant.

A smile played on her lips, eyes glittering in merriment before they were left with the sandwiches and drinks. Each grabbed their meal and beverage before heading out to the small round table with the matching ornate chairs. Leaves could be found adorning these pieces of furniture as well. Such a liveliness given onto them. Soon they could sit and share their meal, something that Veiri found she quite enjoyed.

After some silence, the woman decided to break it. A plan had been made and she was going to follow through with it, "Are you enjoying your food?" Calm smiles given as she patiently waited for him to chew his food. The light to ones face who was a lot hungrier than previously thought. Body craved needed nourishment and she was not about to deny him such a thing. It was after he realized he had already plowed through one of his sandwiches and she only had eaten a portion of her first one that he paused and gave a sheepish smile.

It was just too darn endearing, "Ah, I must be hungrier than I thought. It is really quite enjoyable. You certainly know how to make a good sandwich. Can't doubt you know me, it is like you knew exactly what to put in it!" A light-hearted laugh escaped his lips and filled the room with such an unearthly manner that he nearly shocked himself into a silence. Not that he did not wish to laugh, it had just felt oddly _right._

Veiri smiled with an understanding warmth, it had almost seemed as though he needed that laughter. Knowledge that he had not done so since she had left that old place to this one. For a moment their eyes held the other and hand rose slowly of its own accord to touch his cheek with the thin fingertips. Such cool skin to meet her warmth and it nearly tingled. The soft tug of wishful wanting as they seemed to continue to stare on into the other before she chose to shatter that moment by moving her thumb to the corner of his mouth and wiping away a little piece of meat. Bringing hand back, the bit was placed behind her own lips and breath exhaled, "I would suppose it is habit really. You always enjoyed my cooking. Go on and finish your food, Kolin. Perhaps later we can find you something to wear that is a little more fitting to my neck of the woods."

"You mean you don't like the cape?" Kolin asked with a ridiculous smile that made her stare. It was a stare that turned into a sparkling grin of her own before laughter started to escape her lips. An infectious one it seemed before he started to join in as well. The mingling melodies simply felt so right, even Veiri started to believe that they really had simply always been this way. How much she wished it was this easy to patch up the gaping holes in her life this way. Still, eventually she knew it would end.

It was something she would have to remind herself with. No matter how long this went, it would have to end. Kolin would have to realize and remember who he really was and face whatever fate out there was left for him. Right then, she could feel the confusion and relief mixing within him which would do something awful if it were not stopped. Hand swatted at the air as if to erase the laughter prohibiting from allowing them to finish their meal. Kolin scarfed down the rest of his food with vigor while Veiri continued onto hers with a slower pace. By the time her single sandwich was done, he polished off the two. It didn't even take a look towards him for her to lift her plate and set it on his.

"Don't look at me like that, eat the sandwich. You probably haven't eaten for days. You always neglected yourself. Go on, eat it."

"But you've only eaten one sandwich, how can I be sure you have not neglected yourself?" He would argue suddenly, giving a sort of look to her that showed he was ready to contend with her to the bitter end _over a sandwhich_.

A playful smile formed as she wove fingers under her chin and watched him, "Who is the one with the lost memories again? You may have stood up like nothing happened, Kolin, but you are not without your weaknesses. At least I have eaten breakfast today. Now eat the sandwich." There they were again, locking gazes although this time as a battle of wits. Veiri's expression ever smiling while he looked to her with an I'm-not-pleased look. Determination suddenly roared and Kaolin didn't even break gaze to neatly tear the sandwich in half and then stuff one of them right into her mouth.

"Half the sandwich and no more. That way we both get what we want. I swear if you've always been like this it is a wonder you aren't skinnier. How many times have I ever had to tell you to eat?" It was more of a question to try and dig up memories. Memories that he felt like he was grabbing at with arms too short to reach into the well they fell into. Expression that formed on his features slipped into something almost pleading. An expression that she could not very well with a good conscious deny, "Please?"

Well geeze, when he added please. With surrender she ate the sandwich, doing so quickly before she would have to fight the urge to make him devour what she did not eat. Both finished their meal and before she could even stand to take the dishes the dark-haired man whisked them away to carry them off to the sink. It made him happy, so she relented in this for now. It was hard to deny the smile he had when he waited aside her with an outstretched arm, "Right, clothes. Let's get you changed. I have a great dress you might be able to pull off. Black would really bring out the eyes."

"Only if it comes with some of those great socks." A grin formed as Kolin accompanied her back towards the living room and to the arch along the wall that led into a small hall. One end had a bathroom, the other a door presumably to a bedroom. There were two more doors parallel to the wall of the arch they stood in. One door lay open to show a plain room with a white bed, furniture and pale blue walls to finish the look. There was even a white carpet to decorate it.

Slender hand motioned towards that room, "You can use that room for now. Wait in there and I can fish out some clothes from mine. I always seem to collect clothes. You can likely keep the pants on." Arm removed from his as she shooed him into the spare room, her own feet carrying her down to the end of the hall and vanishing quickly into the door without even allowing so much as a peek to the other side. On the other side of her door she was breathing steadily, trying to reign in her emotions. It was just the empathy, he wasn't really like that anymore. Not completely. There was a dark side to everything, and his was not going to stay locked up forever.

"Don't fall for him, Veiri."

It was hard to keep her from falling into old habits with the raven haired man. Dammit even when he had no memories he was still absolutely charming. Such a damnable charm that could be felt as pure in his current state. How inviting it was to just fall into that trap. A deep breath as she looked at the inside of her room, walls painted white with various colored tapestries with different designs of stars on them, giving the room a sort of otherworldly feel to it.

Bed was a black iron twisted frame with pieces curled. Stars were attached to the center of each spiral in copper, matching the thick plush carpet that laid in the room. Sunlight lit the room naturally through the large windows along both walls that met at the corner of the home. The item she was looking for was at the end of her large king sized bed where an old chest lay. Lid was lifted off and set to the side before she started to pull away blankets before finally digging in deep and drawing out a black shirt that looked nearly as old as the chest itself.

Eyes scanned over the design while smoothing it onto her lap. Expression warm in memory as she studied the way pin point holes decorated the bottom of the large worn shirt. It was stained in a few places with a faded sort of white-pink across the front in lines. Ah yes, accidental bleach attack when trying her hand at cleaning something. The shirt had been dyed, but the signs of the bleaching still remained like a ghost. A certain god had found it amusing that she was trying to dress human and see what being a mortal woman in a certain time frame would be like. Veiri had found it an enlightening experience that made her wish for the world to change.

It had changed, but as the world would change, there were others who changed as well. Some for the better, others for the worst, and some did not change at all and simply watched as the world crashed and rebuilt around them. A soft sigh as she set the lid back onto the chest and stood, carrying the shirt back out of the room and into the hallway where a now shirtless man stood with back against the wall.

Kolin looked troubled, his chest was all manner of violent green and yellow bruises with darker purple markings plastered onto the skin. Confusion on his features before he looked to her, completely lost as to what those marks were. It had been the first time Veiri had ever seen them as well, instinct taking over when feet carried her over to him in an instant. Fingers touched the skin gently causing him to unintentionally shudder. Worry wrote her expression into troubled lines before the question was asked, "How did I get these?"

"Honestly… I don't know the exact nature of the injuries." worry for the wellbeing of the god without memories combated with her wish to tell him the truth outright. Yet she was far too good of a liar by this time. Someone had taught her how to do so. "… I just know you had fallen. No one had given me any information otherwise." So damn close to him now, that bruised skin calling out for her to heal it. Emotions that were not hers ran through her head and mixed with hers, nearly making it indistinguishable of whose belonged to who. Mostly because she was feeling the same things cropping up, though for different reasons.

They stood there while her eyes inspecting bruises with shallow breaths while heart beat under fingertips and his own light greens the way her expression almost seemed pained. Struggling as though to decide something, making a click in the mind that he had seen this before. Whatever it was she was doing, it was something she had done before with such an expression. One hand rose to cup her face gently and pull the chin up so gazes could lock with their close proximity. It was as though he were trying to read her when she was most vulnerable.

"It looks like it is healing already, so you don't have to worry about it, Veiri. You look so worried, what's wrong? You aren't telling me something." She was a good liar alright, to everyone but _him._

Words weren't escaping. One hand clutched the shirt while the other still rested on his chest. It was not fair. Why couldn't she keep him like this? Breath was not moving a damn place and seconds felt like they stretched for far too long. The cool touch was enjoyed far more than it still should have. Eyes drew her in to where emotions coincided too easily with the others and she always forgot how she was supposed to be feeling on her own. No one else completed her the way he had and still did, yet he was the only person that would not stay put even then the opportunity was offered.

"If I tell you, then you will leave. It was hard enough to leave when I had to, but to be separated again. I do not think I can repeat such a thing, Kolin." Even the made up name she gave him was not said with ease. How she wished to breath his name, his _real_ name.

How she wished he could breath her's.

Confusion was in those eyes again, "I do not understand, Veiri. What do you mean you had to leave? I am not going to leave when I just woke up here. Only thing I know is that you are familiar to me, everything else is blank." His other hand would rise and brush fingertips across her temple before moving to toy with the wavy hair coming out of its little tie. Fingers kept toying and she simply let him, nearly leaning her head into the hand on her cheek.

There was an almost trembling breath as she did it, voice nearly breaking her, "The you who was before this… has become jaded. Prone to violence and has done things that you would regret. People have been hurt and betrayed. I… want to protect you. Always in my nature to want to protect you, you and your damned soul that could not see that I was enough before." Hands curled tightly as she looked at him. It was almost accusing yet she had so much guilt starting to pile on top of her. Of all people to show up in her neck of the woods, why was it _him_? Why?

Startled eyes of Kolin's became apologetic and hurt as if he had just imploded the moon, "Protect me from what, Veiri? It seems like you are the one who needs protecting. Whatever it is I have done… I cannot remember it. Please, I won't hurt you or anyone else. The memories can simply be forgotten. No one but you is holding me together, else I would feel confused and lost" It was true, the woman right there was the only one that felt familiar, yet she was confusing him now when he was so easily trusting of her words.

The other hand snapped the hair tie and blonde waves fell about her back, framing her face further and simply making her look that much more vulnerable. A stubborn yet vulnerable woman who was afraid of him yet wished to keep him close. Fear was what he wished to ease from her and he leaned down slowly, as if replicating motions that had been done times past. Lips nearly met before a plea escaped her throat, "Please… please do not. If you… if you kiss me now, then you will not be Kolin any longer. I want to keep you for just a little while longer. Please."

Confusion as he opened eyes to see tears coming from her shut ones. Lips gently grazed those eyes instead with feathery kisses before giving a warm reassuring smile that she could not see. It would hurt too much for her to look into that face, as she could feel the emotions that ran through him. Inevitable happenings, and it took one lie to let her know she was going to lose him again, "I will always be here, Veiri."

Distance was closed and cool lips pressed onto the trembling warm ones. Veiri did not fight it, instead shirt was instantly dropped and arms snaked up to wrap around his neck. The cool hand on her cheek dug into hair as arm wrapped around her waist with just as much desperation. An impossible feat as he felt her warmth set his mind on fire. Every single pain he had ever lived through, every shred of happiness, every doubt and every hope plowing into the mind.

It was not as though he did not know what happened from the point of him waking in this house to the point of now, oh he very well knew and there was that thread of elation. How long had it been since the Valkyrie had been in his arms? Pressing that healing touch to him, the kiss being the most powerful as she had shared it with none but him. Loki did not want to let her go, he really wished to keep his promise, but in the back of his mind there was truth to her words.

The god would not remain there, he could not even with the woman in his arms. Still, lips continued to claim each other, parting for shaking breaths as he looked into her tearful eyes. Thumb brushing away tears gently, "My beautiful healer, my Valkyrie, Eir. I have missed you since you have left Asgard." It was that sad smile that made her look crushed as soon as she saw it. Both of them knew what was going to follow, but this moment was too warm and too long awaited to shatter it now.

"I have missed you as well, my God of Mischief. Too many decades past." It was the voice of a woman broken yet desperate for that last touch of his. They both longed for companionship years in the past and had found it in each other, but things changed for them. Painful changes that made the longing between the two a mutual desperate grab for the familiar. Eyes fell closed so she could pull on his head to hers, "Say my name again, Loki." A hushed voice with every drop of reignited passion within.

It had been years, deciding to change her name to something similar. Retaining the fragile identity without casting aside the one thing she knew constantly reminded her of home. Would he oblige? "Eir… I love you." Such a parting gift he dared give her, lips crashing into his once more. Fingers trembling and weaving into his hair long forgotten. Neither would seem, yet it went without saying that the healer's kiss would erase the pains and bruises plaguing the body.

There was no one he would have bowed down for willingly until this woman somehow managed to imprint herself into his consciousness. It was happening again all too easily, pains of the body erased and pleasure replacing it just from a simple kiss. How much it would cause his mind to spin as he wished to give her so much more than words. Loki did not want to lose this woman again, the one he knew returned his love with no doubt. The only one he honestly could say that understood all that he had ever felt.

Things had been turned difficult long before she had left. It was as though she knew what would happen. Of course, she had not known everything would lead to this moment. Else he was sure she would have avoided it so neatly instead of mucking up the emotional waters between them with such complication. Eir would hold onto the god as if he was going to vanish like a figment of the imagination as she felt the emotions that came with such thoughts. Arm would pull her tighter in the one armed hug while the other hand could not wish hard enough to escape the silken blonde locks.

Finally, it was her who voiced it all, a choked sob trying to work its way into her chest, "I told you... I knew you were going to leave. For once, why couldn't you promise me something and let it be true? How come you always have to fight like this. Why could my love have never been enough for you?" Emotions of his always spoke so clearly to her, the only way she could ever tear down his lies from the inside out. The light blue eyes looked so hurt with tears clouding them over and spilling over the corners of her eyes without a single thing to stop them.

A hurt formed in Loki's chest at such an expression. Slowly he would work his hand from her hair and arm grew lax as though letting her free so the distance between could grow. It just made things worse as the gentle sweep to her jawline sharpened, a sign that she was going to build up those walls. The strength that made her a Valkyrie. The strength that had allowed her to run to the aid of warriors of all sides to ease their pain and return their sanity. Only so few words came to mind, silver tongue turning to the lead that would poison the system, "You had left first."

The beautiful rage she was so capable of came to light, sharp blades in features came out to play in this break. It would have to be so, if he was to leave without looking back. The god was going to have to make her furious at him. Shoulders brought up to stiffen and make her appear unbreakable. "Do not dare place such blame on me, Loki _Laufeyson_." Oh, how low she could strike with weapons he did not realize she owned.

It must have been such news to her, yet she had begged him to remain before. The woman was truly a masterpiece to accept him even if he was a _monster_. Loki knelt down and picked up the black shirt, deciding on the best method to react to such words. Rising, he moved to pull the familiar shirt on that her scent still clung to. It would have to do as a token of memories. Slowly, he started to walk right past her and down the hall until he emerged into the living room.

At first he assumed that she was not going to follow him, but there was still speed to her steps, utilizing long legs to catch up and stand before him and the door. Loki did not want to have to crush her any further than he would have to, but the woman proved far too stubborn. How could he effectively anger her when she could feel his emotions so clearly? It was a battle that would leave him just as broken in this as she would become if he pushed too far.

"Do not dare ignore me now! Are you doing all of this just because you are a child of the Jotun? You are still the son of Odin! You were raised by him, given love, given protection! Why have you destroyed all of this?" Seething anger as she had never knew him to be one to start a war. The man who was one of thoughts and sorcery, not some petty brutish battle that he had never been good in.

The two had found common grounds in the past, both in a world where war and shows of strength were celebrated. Battles fought to prove prowess to each other and to others who dared oppose them. Neither were such people who enjoyed it. The Sorcerer and The Healer who found pleasure in far warmer things, learning, and simply each other. Now the man before her felt so changed. Was it jealousy that fueled the man? Had the pain of others looking down onto him finally crushed the back that supported the weight of his wounded pride?

"I am no son of a man who could not believe I was capable of being King. He spouted words of equality when all I had been was a tool. A pet to keep around to assure him that what he had done was right. You are no different." Loki would stone himself against her with all of his might, pulling at _other_ memories that brought rage. Ones that would fuel this assault of words and cloud how he really felt for the only being he ever could have claimed to honestly love. It appeared to be working as he could see behind the stubborn will of her expression; eyes were the window to her shattering inside. "You wished to keep me ignorant of my memories just so you could keep your precious companionship. Fill that void of loneliness you created."

Voice would not betray what her eyes already were as edge came forth in her voice, "I had only wished to protect you from harm. Despite what others wished to do in revenge for your actions against them. I love you, Loki. Why can it never be enough!" The rising of her voice caused the house to shudder in reaction. How he never noticed before that magic literally ran through the very walls and likely into the forest itself had simply been due to the distraction she was.

Eir… a woman that could bring calm or the deepest fears. Currently, anger was being lashed at him by one hurt by a lover she could forgive over and over. The god did not wish to be forgiven, for it hurt too much when he felt undeserving of such as her. "It was simply because you were never enough. I did not wish for your pity or your weak words." It was said so coldly, he nearly shocked himself. It was with care that he continued to pull on emotions of hatred, anger, and disgust. "Your leaving had been the best thing that had ever happened to me, Eir. You clouded me from the truth." Such lies that she usually could read through were believed by the woman now. Throwing blow after blow of dark emotions into the woman who could feel all, yet she trusted him too easily.

How vulnerable such a woman was, hardly ever believing that he could easily bring up such new emotions of vile substance. It hurt him that much more to see her shoulders beginning to sag heavily and that sharp edge begin to retract. Valkyries were never supposed to represent such vulnerabilities, yet here he was, taking her down stone by stone. Itching in his mind wished to reach forward and apologize for spewing such lies. Gods he loved her, but he needed her to hate him as much as he hated himself. Why did she have to be one so stubborn?

"You question still why I have left? One who knew too well what pains I have suffered through as more and more warriors crossed our gates as the world became bigger and far more crowded? How dare you ever find me weak when I have long suffered the pains of the insane twisted by war. When I have done nothing but heal the injured! Healed you, who is apparently capable of such hate!" Shouting that shook the home again, signifying her rage and sadness tearing through. Teeth grit together as hot tears slipped down her cheeks, fingers curled into fists at her side as he moved to pick up his boots and towards the door without a single reply.

Before he would open the door and exit, Loki stared into the painted wood and utter the biggest lie he had ever voiced, "I am capable of such hate because I have never loved." With that he opened the door, slipping out through to close it behind him. There was no heart to even look at her when words were spilled into the air. Irrevocable syllables that would change things and he had to move fast before his own hurt told her the truth. Boots were pulled on easily as he walked and then walking turned into running. Far away from the home and far away from Eir.

A woman who believed false words that she was never loved despite how hard she clamped down onto the memories that screamed it was the opposite. Too many emotions, too much damage done by those vile things he threw at her to make her question what had been real and what had not. In such a short time, the God of Mischief had shattered the Valkyrie and simply left a lonely soul without comfort once more.


	2. Chapter 2: Cold Freedom

**Another installment in Dragged Back In. I decided that this works much better as a series as a whole since this is Veiri's story more than anything else :)  
**

**Characters do not belong to be except for Veiri! :3 This is a blend of Norse Mythos and Avengers, so I tried to interject traditions of the Norse into this where I could.  
**

**This segment here intersects with SheCameToInfectEveryone's story of To Soothe a Monster of when I wrote of Veiri. So make sure you check that story out too!  
**

**Please enjoy!  
**

* * *

Cold Freedom

It was easy to slip in where no one knew where she was. No one ever expected her to arrive, seeming so gentle except for when she would need to prove her prowess. Light cauliflower eyes had shown something different than they ever had. Hurt. Loss. A feeling that she found mirrored in the one she so decided to contact. Natasha Romanov, a woman who would have made a lovely Valkyrie. Still would too if things continued as they would. Veiri, as they knew her, would so decide that this was the best to do what she needed to do.

Get to him before they took him away to Asgard. A realm blocked off from them except for pulling together dark and massive amounts of energy just to get back to the realm. Veiri would pose as one who had vast knowledge of weapons and field medicines. That tone to her voice was one that could easily garner trust, and oh she knew how when she could _feel_ every emotion that came at her. It was not hard for her to be present for the witnessing of death and destruction her dear god caused.

It was not hard for her to discover through Natasha what that man did to her mentality, to everyone's mentality. Healing touches given, but there was only so much she could do. Some warriors would be welcomed in Valhalla, oh she knew that. Each would go to their own heavens if they believed differently. Either way, she hoped she could keep those who needed to fight strong enough to keep fighting. Natasha being one of them, a woman who cared about a young girl like a sister. Colleen.

In the shadows, an offered gesture to take down a certain man with a gun if he dared harm the girl. Apologies, kiss to the cheek where he had injured her. Hugs exchanged even though the young woman was so terrified and traumatized. Yet that small mortal brought about warmth and feelings within that cold. It also brought guilt and sadness as well. There were no words she could hear, nor had she wanted to. Just a quiet sentry that did not allow herself to be discovered to be there by the god.

Not even Thor knew she was there. It would remain such a way as depression and guilt took over far too easily on the weary Mischief god. The god had requested to be alone, his brother even cast off from him and locked into a place that he could not escape. Chains still held him in the glass walled room. Runes had even been etched into the floors to keep his magics from destroying the prison. The muzzled mask on his face since then to keep there from being any sort of mind twisting from the broken god.

It was there that Veiri found him, sitting in the center of the clear prison with runes decorating the metals holding it together. A small whisper to the one on guards keeping watch, her appearance undeniable if one knew who she was. Blonde hair braided back, body clothed in black snug pants, a similar jacket in style and a harness on her body with a small side arms and the other side a short sword she had requested.

Neither weapon had been denied to her, after all she easily proved that the weapons were deadly in her hold. Gaze fell onto the man sagging in the middle of the prison, only looking up when he noticed something bright from the corner of his eye. It had to be imagination, yet he saw her there, the blonde woman whom he had emotionally destroyed. It was visible on her face, that sharp edge nearly embedded onto her features now. Eyes warm yet they showed the signs of one wounded.

Confusion spilled into his own features as she started to type on a pad that locked access from the outside. No one was going to disturb the two. Soon she was pressing more buttons and the door to his prison slid open. It simply caused him to become perplexed at her actions, why was she even there? Something hardly in her character except for times of war and when she had to rescue. Eyes widened at that last thought as she walked in, the runes on the floor burning away as though they were never there at all. The healing touch was the sort that removed all blemishes, including enchantments.

Eir, as the god knew her, would kneel down before him without a word, expression stone as to not reveal too much. Fingers would touch chains and they fell away from his wrists with a clatter. The same done with his mask, fingers thin and gently touching it before it too fell away. It was then that both pairs of eyes locked, one wounded and the other confused. As soon as the mask left, words started to stutter out, "Eir, what are you doi-"

An unexpected impact of a gloved fist meeting his face. Body thrown off balance and sprawled onto the floor with force. A whisper of controlled emotions escaping the woman that he barely heard while his hand touched his face, "That was for lying to me."

Hand went up to touch his face, eyes staring at her with a sort of guilt again. This was what he had done to her, breaking that part of her so warm to reveal the hardened warrior she tried to hard to keep from the world. "You make it sound as though there is another reason to hit me."

"There is." Eir would wait for him to sit up, another fist connecting with his jaw. The god was not chained nor powers withheld from him any longer, yet he allowed her to land the second punch, "That was for harming that young woman. A woman who was not a warrior nor had any business to be pulled into your power games." Suddenly she would help him sit back up, eyes settling on his. Hard expression crumbling at seeing how already bruised he was, yet there was not much time. Alarms were likely going off elsewhere in the ship, "You deserve more, but you are already suffering inside. You at least apologized to her… promised never to harm her. For that…"

Loki was about to stop her, but he did not wish to. Lips pressed against his and warmth cut through him, arms wrapping around his neck to keep him from leaving. Emotions cropped up again, rushing through him as he recalled the words given to him. Another was out there who could love him just as Colleen loved the green beast. The god could do nothing but wrap his hands back around her in response, although it was to gently draw her away from his lips.

The god was healed by her, pains gone and blemishes erased once more. It did nothing at the moment for the war of emotions, nor what he was about to ask of her. "We do not have long. You know that they will soon come in here and separate us. Even if we escape, they will come looking for me. I cannot erase my sins. Many have died because of me, Eir."

A trembling breath escaped her, evidence of crying as tears were already streaming down her face in salty rivers. A knowing in her eyes as she felt his guilt weigh heavily, even more so as she clung to him. Head shook, sending that blonde braid dancing back and forth, "I do not care, I am still taking you from this place. Hemidall cannot find my home. The punishments Asgard has for you will be a fate worse than if you had died in battle. None should wish it on another, certainly not on you. We need to leave, now. You are healed… I can deal with whatever punishments you feel you deserve at another time. After all, you did torture that young woman."

Eir started to stand, eyes darting about as though to listen for anyone rushing. Likely cameras on the two, so why were they not smashing down the doors already? Was this mortal entertainment or had they already discovered who she was? A step was taken towards the exit of the prison before she felt her hand grabbed, "I will not be escaping in this manner, Eir. You… I wish for you to help me atone for my acts against those who did not deserve them." Blue eyes fell onto the man who was knelt before her, pleading gaze staring up to her with heartbreaking gaze. "Eir, my love, I have caged myself in hatred, jealousy, and now guilt and sadness have compounded onto this prison around my soul. I wish for freedom that does not have me running to cower away from my enemies, nor have others add onto my pain or yours because I know how it kills you so when I am in pain."

Words made her heart sink like lead into her stomach as words simply wished to only be sounds to her ears. Yet mind was processing it anyway, realization slowly trickling into her mind. No, she did not want this, not what she feared he was about to ask her, "You… you will not be cowering within my home, Loki. I refuse to let them have you and I shall break you from that prison myself. If I can learn to forgive you just as Colleen has, then I will make the rest of the world see." Trembling words as she wished such to be true.

"Eir, my love, I know you will break me from my prison. There is only one key and you know exactly what it is. I wish not to go to the halls of Valhalla, as such a wretch like me does not belong among the brave souls that reside there. Hel may have my soul and do with it what she wishes, my daughter knows well enough what punishments I deserve." Finally he stood to his full height and grasped both of her hands and encased them within his, light earthy green eyes staring down into hers, "Eir, you know of the freedom I ask for. I would not dare ask another, they would not be so strong of conviction to give me what I ask with my intentions at heart."

Head shook back and forth, trying to feebly pull hands away from his. "Loki, please do not ask me to kill you. I am a Valkyrie, I am to guide the souls of warriors to Valhalla. To punish you is even less in my nature than fighting. My love, ask me for anything else after we escape. Anything at all." Hammering had started on the doors and she could hear Thor's voice booming. Perhaps they had only watched long enough to discover intentions. With the thunder god, it would not take much time for them to stop her plans.

Lips gently feathered across her lips, that finality to them and his emotions unwavering now as a sort of hope and happiness emanated from him to mix with the rest of his emotions. The god for once in his live had conviction and he was using it all on her. No lies, no ill intent, simply wishing onto her the only kind of freedom he could ask for from the only person he trusted as fully as he ever had in his life. "I am sorry to have caused you hurt and realized far too late the happiness you had bestowed on me. Vision had been clouded by emotions that should never have been. Eir, I have always loved you ever since your peace has emanated from your very touch."

The hammering grew even louder, the runes on the doors holding that had been intended to keep Loki from escaping. It would keep things out as well, although not for long if Thor kept at it. Shouting and screaming for things to not happen. That it did not have to happen. Yet words settled on Eir with that blanket of reassurance of how things were supposed to turn out. "You know I have already forgiven you many times over. I will not give you over to your daughter, that is one thing I refuse. You will have to fight me if you wish this freedom, I will not have it any other way, my love." One hand escaped his and she instantly unsnapped the weapon from her hip and unsheathed it before stuffing the handle into his hands before he could argue. Other hand escaped and she slipped her small pistol from its place and she took several steps back. Eyes glittered as tears started to fall forth with knowing and she blocked out the sounds of metal being torn through as Thor's hammer continued to smash against it, "Attack."

"Eir, I will not atta-"

"I SAID ATTACK!" The clear prison shook and he sighed in defeat. Without a path to Asgard, his soul would have a long way to travel to reach Valhalla. It would have to remain with the Valkyrie until the path to Asgard was reopened. A wistful smile as he knew what she was meaning to do, even if dead, for a little while she would have him so he could be guided home no matter the wait.

His sins payed for with his life, one that had been lived many many generations and lives passed. The weapon was brought up as he could see Thor shouting for them to stop. Loki took a deep breath as he ran forward to rush her, a movement he knew was futile. Part of him really did not wish to die, but it was a small voice, and the only one that allowed him to run forward at her. It felt like the world moved slowly as she reacted.

Blade came far too close to her and he nearly hesitated until Eir let out a shot that struck his hands, blade beginning to drop away. The world slowing more as pain shot up his arm, her hands darting out to grab the sword after the gun was thrown aside. Weapon gripped tightly and twisted to where she drove the blade through his stomach and it protruded through to the other side and time resumed. Thor had been too slow, a sort of apologetic smile coming to Loki's lips when he looked to his suddenly crushed brother.

Eir withdrew the blade and threw it aside, catching Loki as he swayed on wobbling legs. Carefully, she lowered him down to the floor, head resting on her lap as tears escaped and fell onto his quickly paling face. Blood was spilling out across the metal floor. Thor simply stood dumbfounded as he watched his brother give an honest to goodness glowing smile up to the Valkyrie whom had not been seen in decades. A glowing smile full of thanks and love without a single emotion of guilt destroying it, nearly making Thor himself shed tears.

"Thank you, my healer. It is odd, I thought I would fear death far more than this. Yet, I feel very much at peace. You have shattered my prison, Eir. My soul feels light, perhaps it will not burden you too much for when it is time to carry me to the hall of warriors." It was almost as though he was going to be born again. It was rumored to how it was for those who were accepted to the halls. Light in heart, able to celebrate endlessly, and insanity slowly erased if they needed such. A shaking hand rose to wipe away her tears, not daring to look to his brother to see that broken face. This one time, he was going to devote such moments entirely to the woman cradling his head on her lap. Attention devoted entirely to her as she so deserved for many years when he was hung up on such distractions, "Colleen told me… there was someone out there whom was capable of loving me as much as she loved her beast. I did not want to believe it was you after I had already hurt you so terribly. Now… I am very glad to have been offered your devotion and forgiveness. I…" He coughed, blood filling the inside of his mouth as he forced words now, "I love you, Eir. Your name shall be the last one I ever speak."

"Then may it die on your lips, my love." Eir would whisper softly as she smoothed his hair from his face, even wiping away the dribble of blood from the corners of his mouth. Emotions hammered at her, and she felt so terrible for being happy when he obviously felt happy and free. It was an emotion many warriors felt when they finally were free of the constant fighting. Leaning down, she whispered softly into his ear before rising away enough to say something far more loudly, "I love you, Loki. No harm may come to your soul on its journey to Valhalla. Take refuge in the freedom you have long earned."

A slow nod as an even brighter smile came to his lips. Knowledge between them in the gaze he held so dear. A shuddering breath as life was leaving him just as quickly as blood was seeping and staining the floor and her. There was one last wish he wished to give, "Protect them all… and protect her." Words were fading fast and inaudible to all but her as he wheezed out his final word, "Eir."

That was it. The god was gone and she felt herself curling over him. Lips pressed onto his cold lifeless ones before she pressed them to his forehead and then the closed eyes. Thor then slowly came up behind her and wrapped arms around from behind her in an embrace. Tears escaping his own eyes as the body laid there before them. Whisper escaping his lips for her to hear, "I have never seen him look upon any with as much love as he looked to you, Eir. You have given him peace."

Head shook slightly as vision was blinded by the sheer amount of tears escaping, "My true name will die with him, Thor. I am Veiri… please… just Veiri." Arms hugged the form close to her chest as she could simply feel the soul leave his form and settle into the whispering confines of her mind. It would be there she willed the soul to sleep until she finally reached Valhalla. Slowly, she would unwrap her arms from him and slowly pry the large ones from around her, "We need to give him proper respects, please make sure that Fury keeps this landed until then. I need to make a boat."

Thor slowly stood, angry at the loss yet happy as there was still a ghost of a smile on the features of his now dead brother. It was impossible to be angry at someone the woman, always had been. Instead he would nod at her requests, "Of course, Veiri. I will make sure none bother you. If you need anything, please ask."

"I shall."


	3. Chapter 3: Arrow through the Head

**If you have gotten this far then YAY! Thank you for sticking through to this chapter. I know it is only the third one, but it means a lot when anyone reads this, reviews it, favorites it, or even follows it.**

**So thank you a million! You all make me feel warm and fuzzy inside! 3**

**Please enjoy this chapter and have a lovely day!**

**As always, I own no one except Veiri.**

* * *

Arrow through the Head

The woman had not spoken to much of anyone after the boat had been pushed off and set aflame. It was the sort of silence that seemed more like a heavy cloud hanging over her. Even though Veiri did not feel like crying any longer, she could still _feel_ every emotion surrounding her. Those who were sad at the loss of Loki (which was very few) and those who were actually very happy about it. Some were unsure, which gave her some hope that perhaps people could understand.

It had been after Loki's soul was guided to Valhalla that Veiri had chosen to remain on the headquarters to help heal those who needed it. While everyone else seemed to be taking their well earned leave, she was diving into work. Something she terribly needed and there was plenty of work for a healer after such a war. Mending bodies and minds, even if it was slowly destroying her once again to bear the weight of the pain they felt in droves. At this point, she had simply begun to stop caring for her own health.

No one seemed to want to approach her either, not after they had witnessed Fury try to command her to take a break. Nothing was as unsettling as seeing the man sent flying across the deck of the headquarters when his usual tact failed quite horribly followed by her healing the small injury to the head before continuing on with her work. No words from the woman, just a glare and that was that.

It was when two particular S.H.I.E.L.D. agents had returned, since they were after all part of S.H.I.E.L.D. and had work to do with rebuilding the world, returned that it just seemed that much harder for the woman to keep from crumbling down into the darkest recesses of the flying ship. Romanov who had her own tasks to handle, occasionally visiting the other mortal named Colleen, and a man by the codename of Hawkeye.

Two people who had royally been screwed with by the god, one far more than the other. Two people that Veiri did her best to keep a distance from even though she had become comrades with Natasha. It was difficult though as it seemed fate would have her cross their paths. Sure, she could have gone right back home, but it was too painful to be there at this time. Instead, she kept plowing on through work, easily putting on that sad and tired smile to those she was healing. Giving reassurances from an empty well, as she had nothing to draw from at that point.

It had drawn attention from the particular archer, Hawkeye, the way none was spared from her healing touch. Such a thing was bound to happen, as it was rather hard not to notice a tall blond woman making her way through people. For such a being to come down in the aftermath of missions so suddenly to simply heal those whom had been injured in the crossfire. There was not even a need for words to be exchanged to tell her where help was needed. The woman simply knew where to go as it drawn to metal like a magnet. Those within S.H.I.E.L.D. knew the story, that Veiri was a Valkyrie whom had come and killed Loki. Was it in anger that sent her from Asgard or had there been more to it, no one actually knew outside of a small circle. None would indulge in sharing the truth of the matter, most of all not Veiri, as it was none of their business.

With such dangerous work, it would be the eventual fate for Hawkeye to have to be under her touch. Sitting in the medic's ward waiting. After all, she would be busy with others as well. Always someone getting hurt at some point. When the blonde woman came in wearing her black uniform, it seemed as though the weight of the room tripled. Veiri could feel the inevitable curiosity he had, as all had when they met her.

"Hello, my name is Veiri. Before you ask, just as everyone has, yes I am a Valkyrie. Secondly, I did kill Loki. No, it was not out of anger. Now that we have that out of the way, let's get you patched up." The words were those that sounded tired and repeated far too often. Veiri was already unwrapping the field bandage he had tied across his bare chest, as there had been a rather nasty bullet lodged right below the collar bone. Nothing fatal, but it warranted immediate attention else there be a permanent inclusion of the bullet within his physiology.

A sort of guilty smile formed, "I wasn't going to ask. I admit I was curious, but it really isn't the business of anyone but you." It had a small ghost of reassurance in it before the smile vanished and he grit his teeth when she started to dig around with a pair of large tweezers to fish the bullet out. Forcing himself to stay still quickened the procedure that she already made rather fast. Seemed she had many years to practice wrenching the bullets out of flesh, although it seemed this one had fragmented, thus she was pulling out pieces of bullets from his form and clinking the bloody bits into a small basin likely filled with alcohol. A distraction was easily found as he watched the eyes of the woman give focus to her own work.

More so when she would speak, the sort of voice that could bring the comfort to a raging dragon in pain if she willed it. Soft melodic notes to a sad song, "You are one of the few who would deserve to know. Having one's mind wrenched away from them to be given the control of another is painful. Although I have not faced it myself, I have _felt_ the effects on those it has happened to." The bullet fragments seemed gone now, that wound beginning to feel much better, although now it was bleeding rather messily, one of her hands using a towel to press against it while she set the tweezers down. Soon, the blood soaked towel was set aside and she placed her fingers against the wound.

Pain suddenly just was not there, the touch warmer than he could imagine fingers to have ever felt. It was as though that portion of skin was alive. Coming together easily with that familiar itch of healing. Although this was accelerated, and soon he looked down to see slightly scarred skin that seemed more of a very old wound instead of something that happened just that day. All that remained of the wound was the blood staining his skin and her hands. "I am pretty sure you can see my shock, but has anyone told you that you have the magic touch?"

It was hard for him not to try to say something to erase that sad light in her eyes. Such an emotion did not belong in such blue eyes nor to a woman who had such a touch like she did. It must have been the quite literal shock in his voice when forcing out the stumbling words, because he swore he saw a smile form when she turned away to wash her hands and get a new rag to clean the blood off of him. Perhaps she was laughing at him more than the rather horrible line he had blurted out. Hey, he was only human.

"I do not believe I have ever been told in that way, Hawkeye. Thank you, I think…" There actually was a smile on that face, a sad one but it was still a smile. Already he was being subject to the skin being cleaned, something he would have done on his own, but she still had that air about her that dared anyone to tell her not to continue with her job. Blood was easily being wiped away to leave the newly healed skin, it was an incredible thing to witness much less experience. Brain still needed to catch up with the fact the body was no longer in pain.

Well, there certainly was no question about what she was, but there was something still bugging him, "You can just call me Clint. Hawkeye is only for missions. Ah, sorry to make it seem like I am prying but… you said you could _felt_ the effects without having been under them…" Honest curiosity that drove the man, not to mention habits of making sure you had knowledge of who you were working with. One did not go into missions without knowing what they had at their disposal, so the need for knowledge seemed to carry over into other things as well.

Blue eyes settled on him thoughtfully, sensing no ill will or the type of curiosity that was the sort gossiping folk had, she shrugged, "No need to apologize, Clint. It is simply empathy, I have the ability to feel the emotions of others. Pain, happiness, sadness, life and even death. Something I was born with, but I have since honed it as I have grown older." Attention was turned elsewhere as that smile had already vanished, "You are free to go now if you need to. No doubt Fury needs a debriefing."

Suddenly, it made a lot more sense as to why the woman seemed sad all of the time. Having to take a life and feeling that emotion within yourself had to be torture. It made Clint feel bad for asking. Slowly he stood from the table and tugged on his shirt. Dirty, but it would have to do. "I really should not have asked. Sorry, I will get going. You probably have other people to patch up."

Just as he was leaving, Veiri could feel that confusion in him, as though he couldn't decide how to feel about the new information he was given. How he ought to feel about the death of the man that had twisted his mind to do horrible things. Suddenly, she would turn and speak out, "It still hurts, doesn't it? No matter how seemingly honorable he thought his decisions were, it still leaves a horrible wound that won't heal no matter how long you try to push it closed. No matter how many stitches, something seems to tear it open before it completely closes."

The sudden words made him stop and stare back at the woman who suddenly seemed like she was exhausted beyond the point any sane person should have pushed themselves. Understanding in her eyes of an entirely different sort of twisting her heart had been subjected to. There was more than just feeling pain, for her there was something else. Heartbreak. Silence stretched between the two before he gave a tired nod, "Yeah, although it hardly seemed like something honorable to a lot of people. After having him inside my head, there are times where my mind starts rationalizing his actions. Like it was alright for him to kill so many, or to make me do the same. May I ask… who he was to you?"

"Loki was someone who had not been prone to violence when I had met him. A person who shared the same views I had about finding alternative solutions without having to bash someone's skull in." Arms crossed over her chest, eyes looking to the floor in thought. It was really the only person she had ever told, but he deserved to hear it. One who had been twisted needed some sort of knowledge of the one whom had done it to him, "Easiest way to put it, I had loved him and he felt the same in turn. That was why… when he knew he was falling into the darker path he tried so hard to make me hate him before committing the atrocities he had. It was why… when he realized finally the pain he put everyone through, what he put Colleen through. What I had been put through, he felt unbearable guilt for what he had done. The injuries he caused would always leave scars and there was only one way he believed he could atone for his sins."

More understanding and confusion as this woman spoke of the god in such a way that made it impossible to hate the immortal man completely. They would just stand there and Clint would continue to listen without interruption, as he owed her that much. Plus the dreaded curiosity that needed to be quelled as he saw who this man was under an entirely different light than most put on Loki.

Cornflower blues fell closed as she spoke her next words, "It was because he loved me that even when I had come to free him from imprisonment, I was the only person he could ask to free him from the cage of harmful emotions that had trapped him for so long. Loki asked me to kill him."

What in the world was he supposed to say to that? The way she spoke make him want to actually forgive the man. No rationalizations, it seemed like those were entirely gone. Simply a realization that the god was a distraught man who had done things as the result of pain he was suffering, just like many mortal men had done in their lives. "I think he was lucky… to have someone he could trust to make the final decision like that. Had I been in his shoes… perhaps I would have done the same exact thing. Although there aren't many I could ask that of." Taking a few steps forward, Clint hesitated before gently placing his hand on her shoulder to gain her attention.

Eyes opened at the touch, sincerity coming from the man, true sincerity that even reached his gaze. No other except perhaps for one that had thoughts poured into their head from the god, would have understood. Even though the thoughts were Loki's ill thought plan, the man before her had been under the influence to think he was doing the right thing. "Thank you, Clint. It still hurts, but at least it feels as though perhaps I have made the correct decision. Unbiased comfort can be the most help."

Nodding, he offered a sort of smile, "No problem. I heard you haven't taken a break at all since then, rumor mill and all. It is starting to show, have you eaten anything? Since that day I mean." It was a rather silly question if one thought about it. It had been weeks since it happened, of course she had eaten, else she likely would have been a shriveled up thing in a dark corner somewhere.

The question made her quirk a brow, "Of course I have. There is a mess hall after all, starving myself wouldn't exactly help in getting my job done. Besides, doesn't Fury need to see you?" The way Veiri spoke was reminiscent of someone who seemed far more human and less like this immortal warrior being. It just seemed to make him smile slightly at her confusion, lifting his hand from her and motioning towards the door.

"I can give him the report tomorrow. You on the other hand aren't eating food. That mess hall makes the worst food in the planet. I mean real food like… ah… Mcdonalds or some ridiculous fast food." Suddenly, it seemed like the atmosphere was a lot lighter. The smile had been brought out from the Valkyrie. A real smile that had far less sadness laced into it. It looked exactly how he thought her expression should have been; happy.

Then, a sort of chuckle escaped her lips, "I do not believe Mcdonalds constitutes as real food either, but admittedly, I feel I could do with some. Certainly would taste a whole lot better. How about I meet you on the deck after we change. Right now I imagine we look more as though we are going to rob the place." A motion towards their black clothes and weapons, it made him crack a smile and laughter.

"True, although I heard they made toys of the Avengers. I'd be pretty interested to see how bad I look in plastic." With a sort of smile, Clint felt a lot better. It seemed more than the wound had been healed. Now, he just needed to return the favor, "See you on deck then, Veiri." The man began to walk out of the ward before pausing and turning towards her one last time, "And thanks." With that he left Veiri alone in the room.

A pleasant smile starting to infect her features, "Many thanks to you as well, Clint." It would go unheard, but she did not mean it any less.


	4. Chapter 4: Trick or Kiss

**Here we are! Chapter 4!WHOO HOO!**

**Yea this is getting updated pretty fast because I have had these written for awhile, just finally plastering them up here instead of my facebook. Hee.**

**ANYWAY, as always please enjoy, read, review, favorite, follow, or whatever your heart desires. As long as you are enjoying this, then I am as happy as can be! :)**

**Many Thanks!**

**I own no one but Veiri. :3**

* * *

Trick or Kiss

"Natasha… what the heck do you get a Valkyrie for Christmas? Do they even celebrate Christmas? Should I just call it a Winter Solstice gift or…?" The question had come absolutely out of nowhere while they were laying down fire in the middle of a desert warzone. Yes, Hawkeye, of all people, was asking about finding a gift for the up and coming holiday. That was in two months. Less than that since technically Halloween was tomorrow.

A look of absolute confusion hit her eyes as she stared at the man asking such a question between taking shots at the enemy, "Are you serious right now? I think we have worse things to worry about than gifts!" The female agent ducked down as soon as a barrage of bullets soared over them. A groan as she watched him toss aside a now empty gun and start to pull out his limited supply of arrows as a last resort, "Besides, one holiday at a time!"

"I was just trying to get a head start!" The man replied with an exasperated sigh before the silence of an empty gun clicked. The chance was taken and he popped up like a rabbit and released the arrow. Head ducked down and there was a resounding BOOM before debris flew overhead in tiny pieces. There was a dead silence as he received a rather dark look from the woman, "What? I didn't have a clear aim on the gas tank before." A sort of smile before adding, "So now can you help with the gift?"

"Don't make me shoot you, Hawkeye."

_Later…_

"Clint! Natasha! You made it back and without getting shot!" The exclamation was from a rather happy blonde woman striding towards the two as they landed a helicopter onto the massive ship. Long legs allowed her to meet with them quickly as she threw her arms in a tight embrace first around Natasha, and then around Clint, "I was becoming worried."

Natasha gave an exasperated sigh, although she did smile, after all it seemed that the woman was starting to become happier. Certainly more talkative than before, which was a vast improvement to the mood she had for weeks. It seemed as though a certain archer was making a difference in the immortal woman, "We would have returned sooner, but your boyfriend here was slacking."

The words made Veiri laugh quietly, sensing the exhaustion and exasperation, "I'm going to skip the correction of terminology and instead I am going to tell you to go and get some rest. You deserve it, plus you never did seem to like Halloween. Go, rest, I shall punish the slacker by dragging him off for costume shopping! I promise to take plenty of pictures." Phone was held up as proof, as this one had a mightily nice camera on it. It got a smile out of the aburn-haired woman whom waved to the two and started to walk off inside for well deserved rest.

"You aren't really going to take pictures, are you?" There was a wary smile on his features, growing more so as she simply gave with a grin. No way in any universe he was going to be able to deny that warm and playful smile. Ever since she had first set that one on him, he had found himself obliging in any activity that continued to place that expression on her features. It was best to not even get started on what her laughter did.

It was only then that he realized what she was wearing, a navy blue cotton dress that swept its way down to her knees and that dark brown leather jacket over top. Blond waves were let lose, framing her face in the most beautiful way. Hell, she was even wearing _make-up_, natural tones on her lips and eyes just to hint enough at the natural vibrancy of color she already had. To finish off the look, she somehow made a tall pair of black knee-high combat boots fit with the rest of her look. For her, it worked far too well and it was distracting him from her laughter. Dammit, she was laughing! It was at him too and he started to recall why she would be… empathy. It meant she could feel every…

Dammit… gods damn it all, to her he was just transparent.

"Just get your civilian clothes on will you? Before the entire ship makes me die of laughter. Seriously, I will never understand what makes me so interesting to stare at." Hand rose to wipe away a mirthful tear, even the nails were painted in alternating oranges and black. Someone was certainly excited for the holiday, it was of course something he did not want to discourage.

A nod given to her and a meaningful smile, after all he didn't really have to tell her how in the past few weeks the woman was incredibly charming. That nearly every single man and even a few women stared at her with a sort of longing because she was just _gorgeous_ without even realizing it. When happy, she simply seemed to light up those around her. How could he ever deny her? "Of course, just wait right here for me, then you can make me look ridiculous."

The man didn't think he had ever changed as quickly as he did right then, even in emergency situations. For crying out loud, he was pretty sure he was what one called 'whipped'. Beyond comprehension even. It wasn't as though she even lorded it over him, it simply came naturally to go along with her plans. How easily she managed to find things that normally he disliked but would just be tolerable enough for Veiri to make it enjoyable.

It was in his rush to get dressed that as Clint sprouted from below deck, he elicited another fit of laughter from the woman. It confused him as to why she was laughing so hard until he saw why. His socks didn't even match (a grey one and a black one, yeesh) and his shirt was on backwards. Sheepish smile formed as he was already standing beside her being laughed at, "I… will go back downstairs and try this again."

"No! I am sorry, I hadn't meant to laugh. Don't worry about it, just hand me your jacket so you can fix that shirt. That has to be uncomfortable." Hand was held out expectantly, not seeming phased on if he was shirtless or not. Not like she had much to say about her socks, which she kept hidden most of the time. It was inevitable, she really liked her brightly colored cotton footwear. So mismatched socks were no big thing. The jacket was finally relinquished to her and there was a moment of him removing his rust-red shirt.

Admittedly, Veiri enjoyed the view before the shirt was tugged on the proper way, showing a faded design of some sort of brand for soda. Clint wore it well, and it took her a second before she shook her head clear of silly thoughts. Coat was held out to him and she grinned, "Alright, ready to take off?"

"We're using the boat again, aren't we?" When she nodded in reply, he chuckled at her. There was a boat that she had wanted, a small motor powered thing that at most fit four people. One of the shopping trips she nearly gushed at the simple craft, mostly because it had a sail with it and the previous owner had it named S.S. Yggdrasil which tickled her fancy.

It seemed no one was really going to argue it with her, it had even been given space on the headquarters so it could easily be used if needed. There were some other things she had been tinkering with on it, mostly with the help of a certain Tony Stark, but otherwise she operated it like a normal boat. The two made their way over to the little vessel, the woman happily getting to work on unstrapping the boat from its place. Help given of course by Clint that felt this starting to become second nature. Soon they were standing in the boat, lowering it into the water. Freed from the headquarters, the S.S. Yggdrasil was already taking off for the nearest docks.

Travel did not take long, the two running along the water with a bright smile of enjoyment plastered onto Veiri's face. Infectious sort of smile that had him doing the same, although in a far more relaxed manner. Clint would help where he could, although it was easy to tell she had spent much time on various sea crafts that the thing could be operated on her alone. How interesting it was to watch her concentrate on her work so blissfully, as though nothing wrong had ever happened. It made the missions worthwhile if he could return and see that smile brighten up the day. That was the sort of smile people would die to protect.

Docking took even less time, the space rented had soon been filled by the craft and tied up. Now they could get to the intended goal of this trip, costume shopping. Although how they were going to find anything the day of Halloween was going to be the challenge. Missions for both of them had left them too busy to find anything otherwise. Several shops had the most ridiculous costumes left over, of which Veiri made absolutely sure to take pictures of Clint wearing, even making up for it by wearing a few herself to make him take pictures of with her phone.

No doubt a certain Natasha Romanov was laughing her ass off at the pictures of the antics. Finally, Veiri picked out a pair of glitter-decorated orange wings to pull on over her dress she already had on. It was a simple costume. For Clint, he had been delegated to dressing up as a vampire. Black cape tied onto him and fake plastic fangs put in. Now, they were ready for Halloween.

"You know, next year we should figure out some better costumes ahead of time. These fangs are horrible." A slight lisp with every word, making his jaw jut out awkwardly. It wasn't like he had dressed up for Halloween on an annual basis. Usually, it was simply another day, sometimes the sort of day where something was amuck. Although it looked like they were going to have a peaceful evening, dusk settling down and more people starting to come out in costume.

A smile formed on the woman, "Ah yes, perhaps. You really enjoyed this enough to do it another year?" Curious eyes settled on the Vampire-Clint who carefully wove his way around some children. Sure, she had felt the enjoyment from him, but it was another thing entirely for some people to repeat tasks. It was his reply that made her happy it was beginning to become dark.

"Well, as long as it is with you, I don't mind having to wear a clown costume for your amusement. If it makes you smile, I figure it is worth it." It was with hesitation he spoke, unsure of how she would react. All he could really see was the light reflecting off of her thoughtful eyes and the highlights of her cheeks and lips. The two continued walking in silence for several minutes, making him nervous as to how she would reply. It was hard to figure out the proper etiquette with a Valkyrie, much less one who was also immersed in Earth cultures as well. Perhaps he had been too forward.

They seemed to keep going until they reached a temporarily non-children filled portion of the sidewalk, dimmed lights of a closed shop lighting up her bouncing wings, "Next year we can always do something you want to do. I would like to see you smile as well. After all, it is a good look for you." Eyes had not tried to meet his, else they betray how she was suddenly feeling flushed. There was a sudden attempt made at changing the subject, "Oh look, someone made their house into a haunted house."

Attention was drawn to a house that had been decorated rather well to look spooky. Fake webs on an already worn down home. Windows broken, stone carved into and weathered to fit the spookiness of it all. It had a small sign for those to feel free to enter if they dared. Some gaggles of teens and adults were making their way to the home, the occasional scream and mechanical wail heard. "How about we do something this year? Have you ever been in a Haunted House? Some of them are alright, although I suppose after what we have seen, it really isn't that scary." For now, he would accept the change of subject, although he was not entirely sure if he was relieved or not.

"Actually no, I never have. In all honestly, this is the second time I have ever dressed up for the holiday. Haven't even celebrated it in this way beyond reading a few horror novels. I think it will be fun!" Fingers reached out to grasp his without thinking, beginning to tug him along towards the building. It was warm compared to the cool October air. After realizing what she had done, her heartbeat kicked up a notch. It seemed his did as well as there was a sort of shock mingled with elation coming from him.

When Veiri had not let go of his hand, Clint found himself smiling a little brighter as they started up the cement path leading to the front porch of the home. Already there were little finger-bone arrows to help guide the way towards the stairs. Slowly they would follow behind a cluster of teenage girls tittering about, clinging to each other. Little rubber spiders made them shriek, the dropping fake skeletons made them jump. For Clint and Veiri it simply made them laugh, hands still woven together.

It seemed as though the ones running the place really wanted to try and spook the pair, as they soon discovered with each room they passed through, the two simply laughed as though it were a walk in the park. It had even gone as far as to separate the two from the giggling gaggle of shrieking teens by having the floor drop out onto a pile of mattresses and cushions below. It startled them a bit, but it was the way Veiri reacted that seemed to keep the mood light, "I think my wing is bent, that's no fun. Are you alright, Clint?"

"Nothing to report here, although I think I lost my fangs. Which is something I can live with." He admitted with a chuckle before looking up above them as the ceiling was closing above them, leaving it dark. It took a bit, but the eyes started to adjust to the dim lighting filtering through the ceiling above, "Looks like we are in the basement. How about you, Veiri, are you alright other than a bent wing?" Pulling himself up onto his feet, he would turn and offer an arm out so she could pull herself up as well.

Soon the two surveyed their surroundings, "Pretty good here, I think they were getting upset that we aren't screaming our heads off. Hand motioned towards a corner of the room where there were steps. They could either continue with antagonizing the folk of the building or leave to find other things to enjoy. Veiri didn't want to leave, but she didn't exactly want to upset the owners either simply over the fact she didn't feel scared. There was a shuffle behind them, making them both spin around towards someone in a scarecrow costume trying to yell loudly at them.

"Are you finished? It is a good costume and all, but unless you have another drop floor, I think my friend and I might just be going." The Valkyrie smiled to the scarecrow whose shoulders sagged. Apparently, the person was disappointed and soon voiced such.

"Man, you guys suck!" The scarecrow being disappointed suddenly stalked off back to the shadows, presumably to the first floor to continue the terror. This action in itself elicited a chuckle before gazes met. Aside from the sounds above, it was quiet. A nice sort of quiet that made the tension between them just a little bit heavier.

Clint would begin to make his way towards the steps, gently grasping her hand to guide her over as well with as little collisions into a wall or beam as possible. Soon they made their way up the cellar steps and escaped into the cool night air, visibility much better especially with the starlight above. Again their hands would remain together while they stood in the little backyard. "Are the stars different where you are from?"

Such a spontaneous question, yet it was one built off of curiosity. The sort that was how her curiosity for Earth was. Similar thirsts for knowledge simply because they enjoyed learning about something different. Looking to the sky, a tired smile formed, "In their own way, yes. Different constellations but the feeling is still the same. It is better when you aren't in the city… sometimes I like to sit on the headquarters when it is flying. A little cold, but the view is worth it."

"Do you miss those stars?"

A shrug in response, "Not so much anymore. I've grown to enjoy the stars on Earth. I can see your stars pretty well at my house. Someday I suppose I will have to suck it up and go home again. Beds on the ship are pretty awful."

"To Asgard?"

"No, that hasn't been my home for a long time. Earth is my home now, it is something I don't want to change."

Gently, he would begin to lead her out of the yard and onto the sidewalks lining the street, "Well, we aren't going to be sailing back to headquarters anytime soon. Probably best if we find a place to sleep. Order some pizza, grab a cheap horror movie to laugh at. If you want to of course, not entirely sure how this all works."

There he went again, getting himself all nervous over how he was supposed to act around her. No matter how many times they went out to spend time together, or snuck in a conversation, it just seemed to get worse. Despite the empathy, she couldn't fathom why he would be nervous around her. Despite the fact he was nervous, his hand was still holding onto hers, "That sounds splendid, it really does. You don't have to worry how anything works with me, Clint. I'm no different than any other woman."

Head shook as they slowly made their way down the street towards one of the movie stores they had seen on their way in. His cloak dancing in the wind and her wings bouncing unevenly, one of the wings twisted and crooked. "Thing is, you _are_ different. I doubt anyone else would have made me willingly come out tonight. Normally, I just treat it as another day and go on with life. I worried about work more than anything else, and if I had no work, I would just go find more. Guess you make me appreciate my days off, Veiri."

Silence as Veiri mulled over his words, her heart racing again to make her face flush and thoughts scramble incoherently, "It's Eir."

It was all she managed to say, but it was that simple statement that made him looked to her curiously, "What?"

"My name… it is Eir. Was… is… sort of the same thing really. I suppose when I left Asgard, I didn't want to be found. Changed my name a little bit and Veiri came about. Only those who knew me from there actually know my name. After _he_ died though, I didn't want the name being used anymore. Made me think of him too much, so I made sure Thor and everyone else would call me by Veiri." A smile started to form as she stopped walking, causing him to do the same. It wasn't a sad one, but a hopeful sort of smile that would spread on her features. Such a smile was meant for him, "I mean… I guess I want everyone to still call me Veiri, but I want to make sure you know my real name. "

The smile was returned, albeit still nervous, "Eir. I like the name, it really is too bad you don't use it often. Perhaps… I can call you that sometimes? After all, it is your name. Not that Veiri is not a good name either, it is just that… ah… damn, I am bad at this." A laugh escaped his lips, the night air causing the slight fog to form. The way her eyes met his, it was a miracle that he was even able to form words at this point.

Why did she have to make it worse by laughing too? Such a sound that made heads turn. The one that made him feel a little too distracted when there was nothing else to focus on. "If you really want to, although I'd prefer if it wasn't around others. We had better get that movie before the stores close. At least before you die of nervousness."

Empathy, dammit. Not that anyone needed it to see how tense his smile was. Yet, there was a reassuring smile to her lips that started to erase that. Dammit, if he didn't do anything about this soon, Clint was sure that something ridiculous was going to happen. Keeping hand in hers, the man would finally turn towards her. Hell, he never actually _thought_ about that few inches taller she was, it made this seem just that extra bit awkward. Thoughts were pushed aside, "We can always look for something on the television… there is something I want to do first, _Eir._" With that, nervousness was shoved to the side.

Veiri was pulled closer to him and his other hand gently cupped her cheek before pressing his lips onto hers. Imagination had nothing on this feeling of life that coursed through his body. Every small ache in his muscles that had formed from going on missions had suddenly melted away. Even the day before felt like a far off memory. The kiss was broken and Clint could not help but grin at her, "That is one heck of a kiss."

A very gentle laughter escaped her lips as head tilted into the hand still cupping her cheek, "You aren't too bad yourself, Clint. Now then, we should really get that movie. We can continue this 'conversation' while we watch zombies try to devour some teenagers." Needless to say, the night ended quite well for them both.


	5. Chapter 5: Thankless Hall

**Alrighty, my most recent chapter to date! As I am still working on the next one! Thank you for getting this far. You are all wonderful, really!**

**Please enjoy this installment!**

**I own no one except for Veiri and Leir :D**

* * *

Thankless Hall

It was nice out. More than nice out seeing as the stars were out in all of their splendor to assist the full moon of November in casting the pale luminescence upon the one story home and the surrounding trees growing more bare with every single passing day. It had been quite a while since she had been back at the home. Normally a quiet and lonely place, but there was an allowed leave for the tail end of the month that tended to be the celebration of Thanksgiving. Turkey day, which in general was just fun to celebrate because most people enjoyed having a dinner together.

This particular dinner was being shared in a quiet setting, the others grouping together elsewhere. A sort of getaway for a certain pair sitting on the roof of the home, thick cover wrapped around them both while sipping out of their perspective thermos. Both even wore coats to keep in the warmth so they could enjoy the stars even longer. It was incredibly relaxing, perhaps the most Veiri had ever felt near her home.

"You are right, Eir, the stars are pretty nice. Although I have to admit, it doesn't really compare with certain other individuals." A smirk of a smile showed on Clint Barton's face having finally gotten past that awkward stage. It was easier now to simply talk with her and to know that she really understood what he was saying, even if not directly. There was no more hesitation to share the little quips of thought or to steal the life-granting kisses.

A smirk formed in response, blue eyes glittering to reflect the stars, "Are you talking about my daughter again? Have you no shame, Clint Barton?" The words were followed by laughter, as she would have never been able to keep a straight face otherwise. Soon his mixed in with hers, making the moment that much more pleasant. A quick kiss was placed on his cheek amidst the laughter. Which soon became one shared as he turned right when she drew away from his cheek.

Inevitable feelings of pleasure shared as gloved hand brushed against Veiri's cheek. Her own hand running through the short dirty blond hair. Such a kiss could have perhaps led to events that allowed them to be carried away if it were not for the loud voice yelling.

"Mother! Mother, where are you hiding at!" It was a panicked voice, one that rarely ever sounded panicked. Such a voice and the emotions colliding with it made Veiri draw away from the one at her side with a quick kiss to the nose before standing on the roof.

"We are up here, Leir, what has you so panicked?" The large fox easily jumped up onto the roof, head nuzzling into her mother's hands. The poor thing was trembling and for the first time in many years she was absolutely terrified. Hands smoothed the fur on her daughter's head and looked into the eyes, "Breath my little fox and tell me what is wrong."

Tail twitched erratically, the weight shifted back and forth on her feet. The look of fear only ebbed slightly with the soothing tones of her mother. Head nuzzled into her mother's neck seeking comfort, "He is angry, Mother. Very angry. I did not want to tell you before of his anger, you deserved to be happy. Never have I seen you so happy…" Words were mumbled, but they carried clear enough for Clint to hear.

A frown forming on his features as he watched the mother and daughter, he had a feeling he knew where this was going. No words were said though, as he did not want to butt into the conversation just yet. Instead, the fox was allowed to continue speaking, "It had gotten even worse on Halloween… he has been shouting ever since then. Won't think of anything else. I cannot console him, Mother."

"Hush, Leir. It is alright, none of this is your fault. I will talk some sense into him. You should have come to me sooner." A hug formed with arms wrapped around the neck before she gently moved away and motioned to Clint. The fox would shuffle over towards the male and head butt his chest in greeting before curling up beside him and resting her head on her paws. "I need you to stay with Clint, alright?"

Clint scratched the top of Leir's head, frown growing deeper as his green eyes looked up to her, "I guess I don't have to tell you that I don't care for you going, but I am going to say it anyway. Eir… I don't care for you going. Especially not alone. It isn't like I can come with you either." It was the fact that he knew Veiri was capable of much more than healing that kept him seated beside Leir. That coupled with the fact that the brown fox obviously needed comfort. Still… the man was reasonably worried. Such worry did not leave, even as she knelt down and placed a feather-light kiss onto his lips.

Eyes were gentle when she drew away and stood on the edge of the roof, "I will be alright, Clint. As long as I know I can return to you then you will know that I shall always come back." Reassurance in her smile for the pair before she turned and hopped off of the roof, the steps of her running barely making a sound as she left in the direction Leir had come.

"If she comes back hurt, then he is going to be glad he is dead."

"If my mother is hurt by him, then it is a guarantee that he will hurt himself far worse in the process."

It would be needless to say that Veiri made her way quickly through a path to Asgard that only she and Leir knew of. Although if it were not said, then the story could not continue as it would need to. This little path was something of an in between as to find it, one would have to already know where it was. Where the depths of the woods would allow the entrance to drift around, yet the one who would know of it simply could find it with a thought. Soon the Earth forest would melt into that of the universe surrounding with brilliant nebulas and stars, clouded only by the brilliant white glow of the branches underfoot. The complex network of life that held the nine realms together. Not many every got to see this, much less travel along it.

It was a travel done quite often by Leir. Ensuring that the path currently chosen was of the safest paths to take. Today, Veiri traveled it alone using that growing sense of jealousy and anger as a beacon. Unfortunately, she could feel her own annoyance already bubbling up in reaction. The very thought of poor Leir shaking made her ready to pounce on the man before he could start yelling at her. Branches brought her right through into the seamless shifting of surroundings. In Asgard. In Valhalla, where she was in the quiet corners of the hall where so many were lingering. Yet they were distancing themselves from an ominous source brooding. Things around him destroyed, obviously having been thrown or broken entirely.

Pieces of trophies scattered across the floor, pieces that Veiri easily tiptoed her way through, not giving much of a damn about the black leather coat that ran down to her knees. The hood of the said coat bouncing against her back with the thin fuzzy trim along the edge and lining the inside. Black gloves being pulled off and stuffed into pockets so hands would be free to feel the air. It was a cold air, the type the god was still able to give off even though he was rather dead. Eyes immediately looked up as the tips of her boots came into view. Lips parted in a sort of sneer to say something smart, but he was cut off by the Valkyrie.

"How dare you frighten our daughter! Over something so incredibly ridiculous as to what I do with my personal life! Certainly never gave a damn before you crashed into my forest!" Blues glared at him as she crossed arms over her chest. Annoyance still clearly visible and that sheathed edge to her jaw was out and about, "If you have a bone to pick, then you pick it with me, not Leir."

An indignant look cropped up on Loki's features, the tall god standing in such a way to lord over the couple of inches he had over her. It did nothing to make her shirk away from him, nor did his words, "I find it difficult to pick a bone with you when all you do is skip around with mortals to play doctor. Not even a thought spared for me, your supposed love, because you are off playing with your new toy. So much for your name dying on my lips, hm _Eir_, or should I call you Veiri now? I cannot tell any more since you have replaced me so quickly."

The frustrating emotions of his simply pricked at her, the words made her reaction even worse. "Since when have I become something to be owned? Your claim on my heart left as soon as you had me kill you! You are such a selfish, cowardly, and heart-twisting god! Everything you wanted was given to you! I went so far as to ensure your place in Valhalla so your afterlife would not be spent in torturous suffering! "

Air grew heavy between them with tension. Those green eyes narrowed at her, his temper rising dangerously. Teeth baring in a snarl, "Do not act like you have done so much for me! You simply searching for the next lost soul to heal! Why simply stop at your little archer? There are hospitals full and awaiting your darling touch!"

"How dare you assume my feelings are insincere! Of all people, you should have no room to talk when it was you whom had decided that it was best to make it seem like you hated me! A jealous god who did not find my love sufficient despite my unwavering offering of it, instead you continued to seek ways to lessen Thor in the eyes of your father in hopes to make yourself seem better! Odin forbid I am actually happy, even after the violent mess you have turned me into!"

"Now it all comes out! Tell me how I have turned you into what you have always hated! How about how if you tell me that you never loved me? I certainly have never heard that one from anyone before! It would not surprise me that the only reason you had ever taken to me was the fact that you were afraid! Afraid of being alone! Admit it, Eir! You whom has claimed to never had a fear!" The god stepped closer to her, hardly a foot of space between them as gazes were locked between them. How proud she stood, not even faltering for a second during his barrage of words against her person. Such a stubborn Valkyrie that had to be so willful, throwing around false words to rationalize her choices. As if there would be any real person, short of a small mortal woman, who could love him indefinitely. Finally, he saw the true colors that she had been hiding so well, at least he had begun to suspect such.

Instead, expression broke into one that simply looked as though she had become exhausted, eyes suddenly weary as Veiri grit her teeth, "In all of my life, I have never feared a thing, for I had become too desensitized by the fears of others. Until I met you, there were no worries for me. I have only ever feared one thing since I have met you, Loki." Shoulders were still tense, arms fell away from her chest, and the woman oblivious to those who dared to watch this exchange between two powers. One dead, and one capable of casting them all out if she had ever bothered to get that angry at them.

Hands rose palm up and either side of the dead god, a snort of disbelief, "Then share with us your single fear, Valkyrie! Tell us the vulnerability you claim to have so suddenly in which no one has ever heard of!"

"My fear, Loki, was the sound of when you stopped breathing. Never in my years had I thought I would have to listen to that silence. Yet, you of all people made me witness that sound. My fears came true as soon as you made me silence the beating of your heart." With that she started to turn away, eyes falling onto the others. Any hurt that she felt had already resurfaced into her eyes, tears threatening to form if she did not lock them down. Footsteps would begin to carry her away while he was stunned into silence. It was not a conversation was desired to carry on any longer.

Veiri did not want to look back when she felt his anger absolve. Shock replacing it. Guilt growing. The wish to apologize growing from him which just made her move that much faster. Oh how hard she blocked out the sounds of him calling out after her. The echos of his voice ringing inside of her mind as she slipped into the place he could not follow her into. None left Valhalla if you were dead. Feet carried onward onto the white branches of the tree, making steps fast when feet would cross over from branch to massive branch before suddenly she was back on solid ground.

There had been a small measure of hope that perhaps she would have made herself composed. Yet instead she was met by a waiting fox and man, catching her unaware. Unaware that she had begun crying on her trip back, pain etched into her features. No questions asked, Clint instead held his arms open for her. An offer accepted as arms wrapped around his shoulders, face burrowing into his neck. The two would remain that way, his breathing being the only reassurance at that moment. A reassurance that she would not be suddenly left alone to struggle against the pain in her chest.

Finally, Clint would offer quiet words, "I think we're all been out in the cold too long, come on, I started a fire while you were gone. You can have some of my cooking and make fun of how bad it tastes." The offer was met with a tired smile as the Valkyrie pulled herself away from him, eyes slightly puffy from tears that silently spilled.

"I do not think popcorn counts as cooking."

"It does if you are trying not to burn it." A sort of grin offered before gently taking her hand into his, beginning to lead her back to the house. Turning his head, he went to offer for the fox to join them, instead finding that Leir had vanished. "Does she do that all of the time, just vanish like that?"

A nod from Veiri as they both walked, hands starting to feel cold from her lack of gloves. The hand holding his squeezed his gloved one just a little tighter, "It will be alright, Leir has long delegated herself to being a flighty being. Pretty sure she is the one who keeps an eye on the forest for me. If something happens to me, I am sure she will do an excellent job taking over."

Clint shook his head, "Nah, none of that mortality crap, Eir. Whatever he said that has you going on like that, just don't worry about it tonight. There is enough on your plate as it is without adding to it. Neither you nor I are going anywhere, I promise."

"Right now, I am feeling particularly inclined to accept that promise. Thank you, Clint, fairly certain I would be curled away in a dark cave by now if it weren't for you." They would reach the home, although she stopped them before they even got in through the front door. Emotions that were her very own, the ones picked out of the swirling ones pecking away at her heart. Such emotions sang the same song as his, even the hesitance. Body turned towards him as they stood on the porch, "Clint, I-"

"I know, Eir. I do too. You don't have to say it right now." The smile she had grown to love was being given to her before distance was closed between them. Sometimes it was really nice to know that not everything had to be said. Sometimes, you just knew.


	6. Chapter 6: Yule Always be Mine

**I FINALLY got this chapter done. It has been fighting me for a little over a month now. Quite honestly I felt like my writer's block was one of those mail carrier's you are driving behind and you just can't get around them and they stop A LOT.**

**BUT Here it is! For you to enjoy! Thank you all for being fantastic readers! Please review! I really honestly want to know what you think about my work! It would make my day and honestly, seeing how people love it makes me want to write more. It makes me feel warm and fuzzy inside.**

**Without further interruption; Veiri and Leir are mine. Rest of the characters are Marvel. Enjoy!**

* * *

Yule Always be Mine

"Socks."

The word came out of nowhere, debriefing done with and people were starting to leave. Unfortunately, the archer had been too far distracted to realize that his current partner had stayed behind to bring the man out of his 5 in the morning reverie. Simply the word 'socks' made Clint shake his head and look to the red-haired woman sighing at him.

"Say that one again, I was sort of-"

"Distracted, I know. We could all tell, lover boy. By the way, I said socks. Since you still seem to be at a total loss as to what to get Veiri. Christmas is tomorrow isn't it? I am pretty sure she said she celebrates the same way sort of. Well technically she started the celebration a while ago. Sort of fuzzy on the whole Yule thing." Leaning against the table, Natasha Romanov looked down to the man with an exasperated look. How the man was still always at a loss for answers to deal with the Valkyrie was beyond her. Veiri seemed more than happy to offer information about herself. Not to mention that certain habits were not exactly hidden from the world.

Interestingly enough, it was a holiday that started upon Winter Solstice in which Veiri had requested off. Of course it was granted since the woman hardly ever took a day off unless someone dragged her away to do so. Something about giving the world a rest to encourage the sun to return or some strange thing like that. Either way, it was something that one could easily find out about if they simply asked her. Yet, Clint seemed far more concerned about potentially making a mistake than anything else.

Light colored hazel eyes peered at her with a confused look, "It's Yule, not Christmas. So why socks? I thought that was something most people didn't want." Then again, he was also used to most women asking for things a little bit shinier such as jewelry. Veiri didn't really wear any of that unless she needed to. The only consistent accessory on her person was a wooden bangle on her wrist. Weapons were more or less out of the question since she tended to be a peaceful type. It seemed that any conventional gift ideas just did not suit her.

"How you even maintain a relationship with her, I will never know. I said socks because that is something she actually likes. You obviously have never gone clothes shopping with her before, that woman is like a kid on Christmas every time she finds out there are brightly colored socks in season. Unfortunately, the stores are probably closing by the time you'd get there.",

"Then why tell me if you know I am not going to get it on time?" A sigh as he slowly stood up, a look of defeat etching into his features. Work kept him far too busy to do anything then, and free time was spent with the Valkyrie if the woman could be dragged away from her work. Little moments that were something to look forward to and it seemed to become far easier to pull her away from work than it had used to be. More time spent apart than together, yet they made it work.

The answer to his question came in the form of a small purple gift bag set onto the table with a glittery white snowflake on it. Eyes settled on it before looking to Natasha as she gave a sort of smile, "I had a feeling you weren't going to find time away from work or her. Figure this as me helping out two good friends. Just a few pairs of socks in the most blinding color combinations I could find. Better get out of here if you want to get some time in with her. Got some packing to do and I better not hear you have come back until after New Years."

A sort of smile formed as Clint picked up the bag, it wasn't really too heavy at all, likely only a couple of pairs. Appreciation lit in his gaze, "Thanks Nat, guess I better start packing. I owe you one. I'll tell Veiri you said hi."

It didn't take him long to pack, he had admittedly already begun doing so gradually every time he did get a chance. Technically, he had even picked out a gift a while ago, but he wasn't sure how he was supposed to go about giving it. After watching several movies with her, he already knew the woman had a soft spot for overly romantic mushy things. At least that seemed to be a normal thing he knew what to do with. Box was opened to check and be sure the item was still inside before closing it again, tucking it into his clothes beside the other gift. A long look at the open duffle bag before it was zipped shut. Civilian clothes were being donned, a plain white t shirt under one of his thicker black coats. Jeans and boots included in this attire. The man was ready to spend the holidays with his personal Valkyrie, rather eager to see what she did during this time of year.

Clint Barton, the man who usually hid away in high perches, was eager to _share_ such a thing with her.

The man of a steady stature wasted no time in making the relatively long trip to reach the forest that Veiri lived in. Taxi had been taken as close as one could get road wise. A puzzled look from the driver at the request to be dropped off at the side of a quiet stretch of road that seemed to be in the middle of nowhere. To most, that would be true, yet Clint knew far better than most what to look out for. As long as he saw the ruby red cardinal that was sized larger than most, then he knew it was the right place to be. Hand rose to wave at the bird when the yellow taxi was long gone, "I thought only the males were red."

The bird chortled slightly upon flying down before the man and form melting into that of a young woman standing at the edge of the wood. Facial features were built so much like the woman that birthed her, light jade eyes were speckled with glinting golds bore into him so easily with a wide and bright manner. Edges to the face were edged just a little bit sharper although less to cut and more to warn those of the potential danger the being held. Today normally short and edgy hair was framing her face in wild untamed waves falling down to her back. Near-black brown locks were tucked under a bright red hat to match the red coat bundling the woman up easily. Boots were a bright orange color, and it was as though it was a personification of a cardinal standing right there, "If my father can become a woman to birth some of his cubs, then would it not stand to reason that I can become a male as well? After all, I am a shape shifter."

An impish grin formed before motioning deeper into the forest. Trees were barren of their leaves unless they were evergreen. Such trees were left undecorated until one began straying out of the view of the roads. Soon one could see that during the past days the mother and daughter pair had been quite busy in decorating the trees with winter berries and other such natural wonders that seemed to survive well through the coldest days. As the home came into view, one could see the cleared area before the front porch where the ground had been dug out and large various stones built into a circle around it. A sizable fire burned hot with a pile of wood that seemed enough to be an entire tree off to its side.

The one feeding the fire was quite a sight to behold, hair braided as a crown along her forehead while the rest was pulled back into its own mass of smaller braids with a ribbon holding it high on the back of her head. Little sprigs of holly leaves and berries were pinned into the crown-braid with small golden bells tied on with thin red ribbon. Her face was one without any sort of make up, not that she needed it as the cold air gave a natural pink flush to her cheeks and nose. It was as though Veiri had been outside for hours, tossing various sized chunks of wood into the flames.

A large metal poker was blackened as it prodded the crackling flames. In the dawn's casted shadows, it seemed to give a lively glow to the dead of winter. Upon closer inspection, Clint could see how her cheeks gained a slight ashen color with black smudges every so often. Smudges even decorated the light gray-blue wrap coat draped about her. The wool fabric kept her warm and easily complimented the snug black wool leggings and thick fur lined leather boots that reached her knees. Every movement gave a tinkling sound that almost seemed like it should have belonged to some sort of faerie. Had the woman worn wings, she likely would have been the perfect image of one.

Quietly, the archer would approach the distracted woman who was adjusting the woodpile with great intent. Bag would have to be set down carefully and hopes that she was too distracted to _notice_ him would make or break this little trick. Sneaking up behind the woman, Clint suddenly wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her up into the air, spinning one away from the flames as she yelped in surprise. It had been a success! Well until Veiri nailed him in the knee out of pure reflexive reaction. That was the slight downside to her being taller than him, although at least dropping her wouldn't have hurt her. Instead he took a step back, favoring his knee a little bit.

"Ah, I keep forgetting that every time I surprise you, I end up being the one getting a surprise injury. Merry Christmas, Eir." A weak laugh escaped his lips to try and reassure her of his being alright. The realization hit her eyes pretty fast and soon he felt her hands reaching down to check the knee she kicked. It simply made him laugh more as the pain was eased away. The quick apologies were spilling forth in that gentle voice.

Cornflower blues met the gentle hazels as Veiri stood straight with a still apologetic look. Off to the side her daughter was sitting on the porch in a downright fit of laughter. "Technically I celebrate Yule, but thank you, Clint. Are you alright now? You would think after the time I knocked you unconscious that you would have learned to not sneak up on me"

"What can I say? Glutton for punishment. Besides, you didn't punch me this time, just took a boot to the knee." A chuckle before gloved hand rose to cup her cheek and gently pull her in for a kiss. The scent of burning oak mingled with other earthly sources bringing a sort of calm. How easily it assisted that life-bringing sensation those chapped lips placed onto him. Warmth easily cut through the winter cold, easily becoming far too distracting when her bare fingers gently ran through dirty-blonde hair.

The crack of the fire reminded them that they were for one, outdoors, and secondly the mirthful giggles coming from the shape shifting woman on the porch. A tired yet glowing smile settled on Veiri's features as she had been quite busy. It was the sort of busy that she had enjoyed as opposed to being emotionally dragged across bitter lands and sharp stresses.

He found it just as calming the past several months, finding that his sleep came far more easily. Memories of the terrors he committed were finally fading away to mere whispers of mention. There was an ability to enjoy small moments such as this when he used to prefer holing up in a quiet corner. Today was simply one of the days out of many that peace was found and treasured. Although this one was becoming a little cold. Clint would find that Veiri's finger's would intertwine with his own, causing a sort of grin to form. "You look like you've been outside for hours, how about we go inside and you remind me how the whole Yule thing goes?"

"Of course, Clint. You head inside awhile, you've been walking for quite a bit. I think you are as frigid as me." A light laugh filled the air before Veiri turned to the wood pile and scooped up wood, throwing some more into the fire. Hand dug into her pocket and set three old pressed gold coins onto one of the flat stones surrounding the fire. With that she turned about while Clint was retrieving his bag from the ground. Blue eyes flitted to her daughter happily watching the flames, "Why don't you come inside as well, Leir?"

Head shook, long hair dancing about her features, "No thank you. There has been enough family time, I think I will just help with keeping the fire going. Go and do the romantic winter cuddle thing!" A grin formed as Leir waved the two inside. To make absolutely sure the two weren't going to shirk their cuddling duties, she stood on the porch until she could hear the two had gone away from the door. Promptly, the woman skipped over to the wood pile while she picked out some acorns and dried herbs from her pocket. Tossing them into the large flame, she could hear it crackling and the scent changing slightly into another aromatic natural one. Ah, how she did enjoy these Yuletide fires.

Meanwhile, Veiri had dutifully shooed Clint into the bedroom to drop off his things while she tugged off her coat. Under this she would reveal a silver-grey knit sweater that clung to her frame to reach down inches above her knees. Taking a quick peek back towards the hallway and seeing he was still busy, she crept over with sock-covered feet. Said socks were colored in a bright cyan with neon green polka dots all over it that clashed with her current outfit. Head poked into the room with a curious look as she watched him tucking his belongings into a dresser she delegated to him.

How long had he been doing such to the point that it appeared second nature? It made the gift she had for him seem that much more appropriate. One that she had hidden in the room so she could give it to him as soon as possible. With soft sock-footed steps, Veiri slipped in to get to the chest at the end of the bed. Fingers lifted the lid carefully before pulling out a small box that was quite literally wrapped with bright silver duct tape. Apparently someone did not trust themselves with wrapping paper.

Clint was still busy putting his things away, merely giving a distracted wave when he noticed she was there. It took him a few stolen glances to actually notice that she was standing there with a pensive smile on her features while fingers were tensed around a duct taped box. This curious action was enough to make him stop in the midst of his unpacking to straighten and face her fully. It took him a moment to realize that there was purple and blue ribbons curling off of the package, perhaps the only thing denoting it as a proper gift. "What is that look for, you act like you are about to tell me you went out and murdered the Smurf village living in your back yard."

Such a statement made her laugh softly, "Oh no, it isn't that. Perhaps I am just concerned that you may not enjoy my gift. Silly worry but ah… here… we have a similar tradition of exchanging gifts like they do during the holiday of Christmas." Holding out the duct taped package, slender digits held onto it until his calloused ones lifted it from their hold.

Gently, he would trace the texture of overlapped tape before digging into his bag and slipping out a small pocket knife. Blade carefully sunk into tape and was dragged across in a near sawing motion before he could cut a hole into the box within. It was filled with purple shining ribbon stuffing. Such that was causing a mess as he was pulling it out like tissues from a tissue box, cluttering the carpet with it. It was such he continued doing until fingers hit something solid with a metal dull ridge. Wrapping fingers around it, he pulled it out and realized it was a key. Although it was far more ornate in the top with twisted swirls and near microscopic runes etched into it. Hanging from the key was a keychain in a bronzed color to match the key, a circle with a tree set inside of it. "A key? Is there a secret treasure chest I should start looking for?"

"No, nothing as adventurous as that. I just thought that perhaps… since you spend all of your free time here that you would perhaps not mind having a key. Nor mind perhaps the idea of living here. With me." Blue eyes looked up from her hands, looking far more innocent and nervous than he had ever seen the woman. Words and their meanings settled on him to register as to what was being asked of him. An actual home shared… a place without unsettling silence to dwell in loneliness. Companionship for _both_ of them.

Hazel orbs looked back to the key again, a thoughtful smile formed before he fished out a keychain with keys belonging to a variety of other things. They looked so normal beside the far more ornate one and its shining keychain, "I think the other keys are going to feel pretty jealous. Might have to give me another one to keep it company."

How easily the expression of hers changed from that of uncertainty to a warm smile as she held up her own key with the same design and keychain, "Does mine count? Although I am certain it is fairly partial to me." That light in her smile reflected the warmth in his. Boot-weighted steps moved towards his bag once more before exchanging the keys he owned with the small black box he tucked in a pocket before she saw it and the little purple gift bag in which he held it out to her. Curiosity encouraged her to take the bag tentatively before pulling out a single wad of tissue paper and peeking further into the small bag. A sort of giggle came forth as she reached in and pulled out not _socks_ but silky purple underwear with a ruffled white lace trim.

Clint simply stared in shock as the panties were thrown onto the bed for her to pull out the next item of a baby-doll top that matched and was also trimmed in white lace. This elicited more giggles as it was tossed onto the bed and a final thing was drawn out, a long pair of silk purple stockings that also had white lace. It was a _set_. Finally a small card was pulled out and the speechless archer only stared as she read it and busted up into complete fits of laughter, "I didn't… I mean… um… uh..."

"I know, Clint. Natasha lovingly included a card that says she picked it out and that the gift was of your expression when you realized that it wasn't socks at all. Also, you are supposed to plan ahead from now on or the next time it will be a more embarrassing gift." Veiri grinned at the man as he rubbed the bridge of his nose. Just the entire situation was unprecedented, not to mention the secondary thoughts running through his mind of how _good_ she would look in that number. It didn't help that she simply giggled more as he was fumbling with thoughts and words.

"I am going to shoot her the next time I see her" He grumbled as his hand fumbled with the only real gift he did pick out for her. It had been on a lark, something he happened to see and get before it would be impossible to find when it came time for its purpose to be met. Ever since he had picked it out, he worried that he was simply becoming infatuated far too quickly. Perhaps it was simply the euphoria of having someone that both entertained his humor and sarcasm while also offering him a quiet companionship that asked for nothing more but to be reciprocated.

Where he was impulsive, she brought patience. Where he could be irritable and grumpy, she brought a sort of calm and cheer. When she was pushing herself too hard, he dragged her off to relax. When her heart weighed too much from the burdens the world placed on her, he happily flipped the table to clear it all away. It was the fabled give and take that one rarely found in their lives, and if it was found, it more often than not was celebrated. So when she offered him residence within her home, he wondered if he ought to finally go through and offer her a permanent residence within his life.

"Something the matter, Clint? If it is the gift, I really don't mind. I actually think it is pretty cute. At least you didn't have to walk in to do the stereotypical 'I need something for my girlfriend, you are about her size.' bit." A lighthearted laugh from her before she added with a smile, "Besides, don't feel bad. Natasha gave me something as well for me to give you. Apparently it was some sort of his and her set." Veiri would turn around, moving to the other side of the room to rummage in the top drawer of her dresser to pull out a similar purple bag to hers.

It was when she turned around that she found herself in a fair amount of shock as he crossed the room to her, taking her free hand into his and kneeling down before her on a single knee. "Eir… I keep going through this in my head of how I want to say this. It comes out too cheesy, or I feel it is more awkward than trying to clothes shop for the Hulk. Every time I try to come up with the right thing, it is missing something. Part of me wants to wait, to make sure I am not just being impulsive because _dammit_ you are an amazing woman. I would sooner put an arrow into the knee of anyone who says otherwise." He was _babbling_.

Which was exactly the opposite of how he wanted to sound right about now. Still, he wanted to give her a proper gift, not one that was laced with more sexual intent than a bunch of teenagers on a camping trip. "Uhg this is coming out all wrong. I just… I have never felt genuine comfort around most people. Yea, Natasha and I have _tried_ in the past, but we were too much of the same thing. Both impulsive and not giving the right things to balance out what we took from each other. You though… it is like you complete me." A wince as he realized just how cliché that sounded. Worry that this was going to be screwed up, he fumbled with the black box, flipping the top open haphazardly before holding it up towards her, "I picked this out weeks ago… it just seemed like something you would wear. Wanted to wait until a better time, but… guess this would be the right time to ask."

Now, he was fumbling with words again, struggling just to get those simple words out. Ones that many a man or woman has uttered to either their own benefit or demise to one that they loved. What was inside of the box was a wide band of silver with rose-colored metal leaves embedded into it to give way to the light blue topaz shards placed in such a way that made it seem as though the center was a flower. It was not the ring she was looking at though, there had not even been a glance stolen to the round jewelry. Instead those cornflower blues were looking right at him with a teetering impatience, because even though she knew what he wanted to say, Veiri wanted to _hear_ it.

A verbal confirmation on what he was offering her. Something to let her know that her empathy wasn't deciding to go haywire and fool her into false assumptions. Her hand squeezed his to assure him that she wasn't going to run off before he spoke. While it was hard to do, she would wait for him to finally work out those words.

"Eir, marry me." He blurted before nearly smacking the ring box into his forehead, "I mean, dammit, will you marry me?" Smooth, Hawkeye, real smooth. Head dropped to look at the floor before he muttered, "Ignore the dammit part. Forget I said anything because this is a train wre-ACK!" His hand was dropped, at first making him assume that she was just giving up just as he was. Instead arms wrapped around his neck, lips pressing to his ear as she whispered her answer to him.

Nothing more than that single word before she hugged him tightly, his arms circling around her waist with a small measure of shock. Even after he completely butchered that entire situation, she still said yes. Pulling away from her slightly, that look of questioning and disbelief took over his eyes, "That was the worst proposal in the history of proposals, you do know that, right?"

Smile drenched in warmth stretched her cheeks as she spoke, "Worst proposal or not, it was _your_ proposal. You could have just asked me after falling down a flight of stairs or after singing badly to me and I would have said yes to you. I love you, Clint, that should be the only reason to judge if I would have accepted or not." Now he was smiling back at her, the two slightly embraced in the middle of her bedroom floor. The box and ring in his hand yet while she held the tiny purple bag in her own.

"I love you too, Eir. How about we trade? I give you the ring that you completely ignored while you give me the horrendous gift Natasha must have picked out for you to give me." A smile of agreement before she handed over the purple bag while he slipped the ring onto her hand. The ring by far looked much better than the shining purple boxers he pulled out of the bag, making him snort in laughter. The card was even worse, reading as something about matching couples.

Giggling again, Eir was grinning at his purple gift before peering up to the bed at hers, "Hmm, I think tonight calls for a little celebration." As soon as she went to stand, arms wove around her waist again, tugging her down onto the lap of one who smiled both warmly and impishly. Clint's lips captured hers, calloused fingers buried into her hair as they worked out the decorations and freed it from binding braids and little ribbons.

A mere pause of breath given before he grinned to her breathlessly, "You can model it later, we can celebrate _again_later." This caused that musical little laugh of hers before she moved in to kiss him, showing her approval of this plan. After all, they would have plenty of time to entertain other plans.

Then, both of their phones rang.


	7. Authors Note

**Author's Note Time!**

**HELLO my beautiful READERS!**

**So as you know, a past chapter, Cold Freedom, crosses over with SheCametoInfectEveryone's story To Soothe a Monster.**

**In a collaborative effort, her and I have been writing her next chapter together! So I wanted to give you a heads up to keep an eye out for her newest chapter!**

**It has Veiri in it, and it will again tie into this story!**

**As such, Yule Always be Mine has been tweaked to clarify the time of day of these events so they line up before hers.**

**Also a new line of text was added to the very end of that chapter! (You should go and look! :D)**

**Keeping with such, you will be looking for a Chapter 11 when it gets finished up!**

**Meanwhile, go read her story if you haven't already. Hell, go read all of her Cuddle Avengers stuff! Anything else she has written? Go read that too! Tis fabulous!**

**Tell the lovely woman that I sent her your way. I bet you she will smile! (Give her flowers too darn it, she deserves it!)**

**Thank you all and have a lovely day! **

**Much Love,**

**Anaia**


End file.
